Los Secretos del Laberinto
by HiddenEdward16
Summary: Alby es el líder de los Habitantes del Área, por lo cual le es casi imposible pensar en su vida personal. Un habitante llamado Gally comienza a llamarle la atención. Una historia de romance que llena de lujuria y pasión entre dos enamorados por error. Nota: Contiene partes realmente subidas de tono, suelo hacer capítulos cortos.
1. Chapter 1

Los Secretos del Laberinto.

(The Maze Runner)

Alby X Gally

Capitulo I

La tarde en el Área comenzaba a caer. Los corredores llegaban a tiempo, antes de que las puertas cerraran porque como ya se sabe nadie sobrevive una noche en el laberinto. Alby daba vueltas por el Área observando que todo se encontrara en orden, siendo el líder debía ser su trabajo ¿no? Era hora de cenar así que no había mucha gente en el centro del lugar. Probablemente estarán en la cocina de Sartén esperando las "novedosas" comidas que el cocinero preparaba para sus amigos del Laberinto. Él no tenía mucha hambre así que decidió esperarse a que los habitantes degustaran el banquete y después poder ir él. Además debía pensar muchas cosas, como líder de los Habitantes y personalmente. El hecho de ser el líder lo comprometía a muchas responsabilidades. Se encargaba de mantener el orden del lugar, de velar por el bienestar de los habitantes (si se le puede decir así). En realidad de lo personal casi no se había preocupado. Ni siquiera piensa si lo que hace le hace feliz a sí mismo. Sabía que todos lo apreciaban y lo respetaban por su título y por su carisma para con los demás.

Pero había un hombre que le llamaba mucho la atención. Su nombre era Gally. Todos acostumbraban a decirle Capital Gally porque así él lo pedía. Pero eso no va al caso. Lo que pasaba es que el chico era muy… como decirlo… guapo. Era blanco, claramente lo contrario a él, poco pelo, alto más o menos de su tamaño, guapo, atlético y muy… serio. Alby todas las mañanas lo veía levantarse de la finca y le decía buenos días como a todo habitante. Pero él era especial. No sabía porque pero había llegado a pensar que se estaba enamorando. Claro, que ahí no había muchas opciones pero estaba seguro que él no era tan feo como todos tal vez piensen.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se percató de que la mayoría de Habitantes ya había comenzado a salir de la cocina, así que aprovechó y se aproximó a donde Sartén para que le brindara un plato de la comida de hoy. Cuando cruzó las puertas, en una mesa aparte estaba él. Con su plato medio vacío y las manos juntas pegando a su boca, codos sobre la mesa y piernas cruzadas. Todo su cuerpo hacia un ligero movimiento como si estuviera nervioso.

-¡Alby!- dijo Sartén – ¿Vienes por un delicioso manjar?

-Emmm… Sí- responde un poco… distraído.

-Bueno, estás de suerte porque hoy hice tu plato favorito: verduras con carne.

-Sartén… Es lo único que hay- dijo Alby riéndose.

Alby no podía dejar de mirar a Gally. Estaba preocupado por él. Debía hacer algo.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Sartén- Provecho.

-Gracias- respondió Alby.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia Gally para saber que pasaba.

-Mmm… ¿Se puede?

-Claro- le respondió muy amablemente, algo que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Estás muy tenso y nervioso.

-No es nada. Solo he estado pensando muchas cosas. Estoy un poco frustrado y confundido. Todos parecen estar contentos por buscar una salida pero yo no quiero salir de aquí sabiendo que allá afuera hay unos monstruos enormes llamados Penitentes que nos esperan con ansias. No es seguro para nadie aquí.

Alby entendía perfectamente lo que el otro quería decir. Ser el líder también conllevaba hacer asambleas donde se toman decisiones que beneficien a todos.

-Al parecer no solo el líder está estresado por ese tema- le dijo Alby en son de hacerlo reír y lo logró – Mira Gally, entiendo que estés afligido por eso pero debes acordarte que para eso hacemos asambleas: para tomar las decisiones que son correctas y beneficiosas para todos, así que ahí podremos exponer nuestros disgustos por el tema y ya- le dijo y le paso la mano por el hombro, aunque en realidad sólo le alcanzo el brazo para media espalda- Es imposible que un hombre como tú, con esa cara tan... tan…- empezó a tartamudear.

"¡Mierda!", pensó, "Creo que la cagué". Creyó que había abierto demasiado la boca.

-¿Tan qué?- preguntó Gally con insistencia.

-Nada… olvídalo- dijo Alby nervioso- ¿No quieres ir a la fogata? Creo que Winston contará una de sus sangrientas historias.

Ya había comenzado a levantarse pero algo lo detuvo. Era la mano de Gally sobre su mano. Alby se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Tan qué?- insistió Gally con cara de espera.

-Gally… Lo siento es que… no puedo decírtelo… Es que yo… Es que tú…- empezó pero no logró terminar.

Se zafó de la mano de Gally como pudo, tomó su plato y su vaso y se lo dio a Sartén. Acto seguido, salió corriendo del lugar y buscó la Finca, el dormitorio de los chicos, para ir a esconderse. Estaba tan aturdido, tan avergonzado. Tenía miedo de que el chico se diera cuenta que le gustaba. Podría agarrarlo a golpes y patadas y dejarlo peor que si lo hubiera agarrado un penitente. Lo que menos quería era que los chicos se enteraran de que él quería a los hombres, que le gustaban los hombres. Todos ahí eran tan masculinos que no se imaginaba la vergüenza de estar bajo una burla de ellos.

Se metió en su cama y se tapó con su cobija para evitar que alguien lo viera en el estado que estaba. Creía que estaba llorando pero no sentía las lágrimas caer.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. Luego la escuchó cerrarse. Pasos en el suelo acercándose a él. Un ligero hundimiento en la esquina inferior izquierda de su cama y sabía que él estaba ahí, que Gally estaba en su cama.

-Alby, ¿cuéntame que pasa? Puedes tener total confianza en mí y eso lo sabes- dijo Gally. Algo en su voz le decía que sabía por donde iba el tema.

-Gally, ese es el problema. No quiero perder tu confianza por algo que me está pasando a mí.

-Pero Alby, sabes que no me molesta que me cuentes tus problemas. Te repito que puedes tener plena confianza en mí, somos amigos- insistió Gally pero Alby sabía que si le decía, su amistad se terminaría, incluso podría ser que hasta su vida.

-Gally, es que… tú… Es que no sé como decírtelo sin que te vayas a enojar conmigo. No te lo he dicho antes porque sé que terminarás golpeándome o matándome.

-Alby no creo que sea tan fuerte como para yo hacer eso… contigo.

-Perdóname amigo. De verdad esa no era mi intención…- ahí fue donde empezaron a salirle lágrimas de verdad.

-Pero Alby, ni siquiera me has dicho qué es y ya me estás pidiendo perdón. Habla, por favor, me estás matando de la intriga.

-¡Es que me gustas! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Me estoy enamorando de tí!- dijo Alby casi gritando.

Ya. Eso era todo. Ya lo había dicho. Él seguía bajo las cobijas esperando alguna respuesta de Gally. Esperaba que le dijera algo. En vez de eso, se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se retiró.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Alby esperó cualquier reacción de él menos esa. Pensó que lo iba a destapar y lo iba a golpear hasta que cada glóbulo rojo de sangre escapara de su cuerpo. Pensó que lo iba a matar a base de golpes. De hecho prefirió que hubiera pasado eso. No lo que en realidad pasó.

Eso dejaba mucho que pensar. El hecho de que Gally saliera como si nada sólo dejaba a Alby con remordimiento y pensamientos negativos. Gally tal vez se fue porque prefería irse antes que golpear a su amigo. Tal vez salió porque debía tomar aire porque no todos los días alguien le declara el amor a una persona. Y más aún un hombre a otro hombre. O peor aún, que son amigos y confían el uno en el otro. Bueno, al parecer confiaban el uno en el otro.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y si Gally había corrido a contarle a todo el mundo sobre su orientación sexual o que se le había declarado a él? Claro que estaba en problemas.

Brincó de la cama a como pudo, tropezándose con la cobija. Se limpió la cara porque las lágrimas no le permitían ver la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió rápidamente y salió afuera a ver si Gally estaba en el grupo donde Winston estaba contando sus historias cotidianas. Pero desde el lugar donde estaba no lo veía por ahí. Observó todo el Área por si estaba en algún lugar donde Alby lo pudiera ver. No estaba ni en el Matadero, ni en la Finca (porque de ahí venía él), no estaba en la orilla del bosque…

Con toda la preocupación del mundo volvió a su cama en la Finca y decidió meterse en sus cobijas y dormir hasta mañana y luego ver que pasaba. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder dormir ni un sólo minuto de pensar en lo que acaba de hacer. Tenía mucho miedo de que Gally fuera a causar algún escándalo, o armar un teatro por la confesión.

Desde su cama logró escuchar las risas de los habitantes mientras Winston continuaba su historia. Sabía lo divertido que era escuchar esas historias porque Winston era excelente en eso. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero sabía que no podría tolerar que los chicos le preguntaran qué le pasaba. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. ¡Qué impactante! El líder de los Habitantes era gay. Wow. No quería pensar en la reacción de los demás.

Pero bueno, él ya estaba harto de ser él. Ese era el caso en general.

Alby se acurrucó aún más en sus cobijas, acomodó sus almohadas y se dispuso a dormir. Escuchó a los habitantes los cuales ya venían acercándose a la Finca para dormir porque mañana esperaba un día agotador y difícil, como todos los días en realidad.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos comenzaron a entrar. Las risas, los comentarios y los murmullos se hicieron sonar por toda la habitación. Cada uno se dirigió a su cama, aunque no dejaban de reírse. Alguien (supuso que era Winston) se acercó a su cama y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo Alby?- confirmó que era Winston.

-No, para nada. Solo quería dormir más de lo normal- respondió con cara de gracia.

-Mmm, claro. Bueno, en ese caso perdón por haberte despertado.

-No hay problema. Ni siquiera había pegado los ojos- le dijo y luego habló para todos- Pero bueno. ¡A dormir, mañana nos espera un día como todos!

Entre murmullos y exclamación de desaprobación, todos los habitantes se fueron a dormir. Notó que Gally no estaba entre ellos.

Vio que Winston se levantaba para irse pero lo retuvo un momento.

-Winston, por casualidad, ¿no has visto a Gally?

-Emmm… no, por ningún sitio. La última vez que lo vi fue en la cocina cuando estaba comiendo con nosotros- respondió normalmente.

-Ok. Gracias. Y ya vete a dormir- le dijo bromeando.

-Como mande el líder- respondió del mismo modo y se encaminó a su cama.

Alby seguía pensando en Gally. Al parecer no le había dicho a nadie. Pero seguía preocupado. ¿Por qué se había ido así? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Había pensado tanto que no sabía que teoría podía calzar en todo aquello. Empezaba a creer que habérselo dicho fue una estupidez. Todo por haberle dicho que tenía una cara tan… tan… Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir. Sabía que Gally era muy guapo. Su forma de ser le llamaba mucho la atención. Él era enteramente serio, lo cual lo hacía realmente interesante. Casi con nadie hablaba. Por esa misma razón le pareció extraño que le haya respondido amablemente cuando se sentó a su lado en la cocina. El hecho de ver su rostro tan apuesto y su cuerpo tan atlético lo ponía caliente. Para él Gally era todo. Solo pensaba en sus labios y se mordía los de él mismo. De hecho ya había tenido 2 sueños candentes con Gally, que él recordara. Uno donde estaban solos en la Finca y él llegaba y lo empujaba en la cama para besarlo y tocarlo todo. El segundo se trataba de que estaban en la cocina y Gally estaba agachado, a punto de lamer su miembro. Wow. Fue un sueño excelente. Y estaba seguro que los haría realidad si Gally le hacía caso. Pero, ¿dónde estaba? Mierda, está más preocupado de lo que debería estar.

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, roncando incluso, cuando la puerta se abrió con mucho sigilo. Alguien alto entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Las pisadas en el suelo de madera resonaron en toda la habitación pero nadie se movió. El habitante que entró se movió alrededor de su cama, se agachó al lado de su cabeza y acercó su cara al oído de Alby, su boca específicamente. Muy sigilosamente, le tocó la cabeza a Alby y dijo:

-Yo también te amo.

Era Gally.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

La mañana estaba muy hermosa. Entre los huecos de las paredes de madera de la Finca, el sol parecía reflejar la alegría que Alby desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Alby sentía que el día no podía ser mejor. Se dio cuenta que fue el último que se despertó. Pegó un brinco de la cama como si fuera un leopardo y se miró en un pedazo de espejo que los Creadores habían enviado en la Caja. Vio que sus ojos transmitían alegría. Y no era para menos. La noche anterior Gally, el amor de su vida, le había dicho que lo amaba. Solo él sabía lo que significaba semejante frase.

Salió de la habitación y observó la belleza de día que hacía ahí. Miró como todos los habitantes se disponían a hacer sus labores diarias. Se encaminó a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Sartén lo recibió con un caluroso "buenos días".

-Es tarde para desayunar mi querido Alby pero igual mereces que te sirva un delicioso sándwich- le dijo muy alegre, como todas las mañanas.

-Gracias, Sartén. Tú siempre tan atento.

Tomó asiento en la mesa más lejana para pensar. A pesar de que la cocina estaba vacía, decidió irse a la zona más aparte de la cocina. Estaba total y completamente seguro que lo que escuchó anoche no fue un sueño, sino un hecho real. Sabía perfectamente que a esa hora no estaba dormido. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Gally? Tanto hablar de él y no sabía ni siquiera en que lugar de todo el Área estaba. Pensó en preguntarle a Sartén pero ya sería suficiente para que él sospeche. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho porque en el momento en que Sartén venía hacia Alby a dejarle su desayuno pudo ver a Gally entrar por la puerta.

Pareció que su día se iluminó aún más. Gally sin pensarlo fue y se sentó al lado de Alby.

-Hola- dijo Gally feliz.

-Hola, Gally- dijo Alby feliz y nervioso a la vez.

-Creo que hoy el día está muy… como decirlo… brillante y alegre, ¿no lo crees?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-Gally, tú también vienes a desayunar ¿verdad?- preguntó Sartén desde adentro de la cocina.

-Sí, y quiero bastante porque tengo mucha hambre- respondió Gally sonriéndole a Alby.

El silencio cayó sobre el lugar por unos segundos y Gally lo rompió de inmediato.

-Bueno, creo que debemos hablar. ¿No crees?

-Sí, creo que debemos hablar sobre…- dijo Alby señalando a ambos, primero a sí mismo y luego a él- nosotros.

-Exactamente- responde Gally con la misma sonrisa-. Pero creo que aquí no es conveniente que hablemos.

-Comamos y luego vamos al bosque si quieres. Creo que es el lugar más indicado para… hablar.

Mientras Alby seguía comiendo su sándwich, Gally esperó a que Sartén le preparara el suyo. A Alby no se le pasó por la cabeza que por respeto tenía que esperar a las demás personas, pero al parecer a Gally no le importó.

Alby iba caminando por el Área, saludando a sus amigos y viéndolos trabajar. El sándwich le había caído muy bien. Parecía que su estómago estaba lleno ahora y no tenía hambre. Alby continuó caminando hacia el bosque para adentrarse en él y poder hablar de lo que tenían que hablar. Gally dijo que saldría después para evitar sospechas pero sabía que iba a llegar. Mientras se adentraba en el bosque se topó con Newt.

-¡Hey, Newt¡- le dijo Alby, tratando de no sonar ansioso.

-¿Qué hay, Alby?

-Nada, hasta el momento.

-Mmm, ¿se puede saber para dónde vas?

-Sí, sólo quería adentrarme en el bosque un rato.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, por algo estas aquí. ¿Pero qué vas a buscar en el bosque?

-Mmm, no sé. Necesito despejarme. Ser líder de un montón de adolescentes encerrados en cuatro muros gigantes tratando de sobrevivir no es muy fácil- dijo Alby sonriendo y luego riendo al ver la cara de Newt.

-Ja, claro. ¿Y hasta que hora volverás? No puedes dejar el Área sola.

-Buena pregunta… No sé en realidad a qué hora volveré porque si me quedo dormido debajo de un árbol no creo que llegue para el anochecer. Pero te dejo a cargo mientras yo me ausente.

-Ok… Intenta no dormirte porque yo mismo iré a despertarte.

-No te preocupes. Solo bromeaba. Volveré antes del anochecer. Incluso antes de que los corredores aparezcan.

-Y ojalá que aparezcan- susurró casi inaudiblemente Newt.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Alby intrigado.

-Nada. No me hagas caso. Regresa con bien, ¿eh?

-Jajaja… Claro.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, se dispuso a adentrarse al bosque, el lugar donde se iba a encontrar con su amor. El bosque es un lugar lleno de árboles frondosos. El sol casi no se veía porque la copa de los arboles obstruían la entrada de sus rayos. Era realmente hermoso ese lugar, a pesar de saber que seguía en el interior del Área. Ya veía la hora en que Gally llegara y se acercara a él para besarlo. Esos labios que tanto había deseado iban a ser suyos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV.

Alby observaba como las hojas de los árboles danzaban ante la melodía del viento. Sin querer se había dejado llevar por las maravillas que la naturaleza ofrecía en ese pequeño territorio en el cual vivían él y sus compañeros. La espera se hacía cada vez más corta y deseaba que llegara el momento de que Gally se dejara ver entre los árboles. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para platicar sobre ellos ya que todos los habitantes estaban en sus jornadas laborales diarias, aunque la tarde ya estaba llegando. Era imposible para Alby esconder su emoción debido a que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era un hecho que había tenido en sus sueños y más oscuras fantasías. Estaba seguro de que ese día no iba a pasar algo "íntimo" entre ellos, pero esperaba que unos besillos bien candentes si fuera a experimentar. Sólo quería que su fantasía se hiciera realidad y pudiera…

-Wow, creo que un lugar más oculto no pudiste encontrar- dijo Gally desde atrás suyo, lo había sacado de sus morbosos pensamientos.

-Bueno, creo que este es un buen lugar- dijo Alby casi animado. –Ahora sí, aquí estamos los dos, apunto de platicar.

-Así es mi querido Alby.

-Bueno, para empezar puedo afirmar con seguridad que ayer en la noche fuiste tú quien fue a mi cama para confesarme que me… amaba, ¿cierto?

-Puedes estar total y completamente seguro de que fui yo quien te dijo eso.

-Ok. Ahora, ¿podríamos hablar sobre qué va a pasar entre nosotros?

-¿Entre nosotros? Emmm, Alby, ¿tú realmente quieres algo conmigo?

Algo en esa pregunta hizo que Alby dudara. ¿Estaba realmente dudando de lo que le dijo anoche?

-¿Crees que lo que te dije anoche fue mentira?

-No, sólo pienso que tal vez estés confundido con respecto a ti mismo. No quiero una relación sólo para que compruebes si eres gay o no. Yo quiero una relación seria. Quiero una relación donde el amor prevalezca.

-Gally, por Dios. ¿Cómo vas a dudar de algo tan serio como mi propia orientación sexual? Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero. No soy líder por una rifa de papelitos, soy líder porque las responsabilidades también se basan en organización personal y conocimiento propio. Gally, yo estoy tan seguro de mi amor por ti como de que Minho es corredor.

-Tienes razón. Perdón, Alby…- Gally estaba hablando en tono suplicante- Quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, te amo desde que te vi la primera vez. No quiero que pienses que desconfío de ti, es sólo que me da miedo que si comenzamos una relación encuentres algo en mí que no te guste y termines tirándome a un lado como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Gally, puedes confiar en mí como lo has hecho siempre. Y entiendo que te sientas así, tienes todo el derecho. Yo puedo jurarte en este instante que nuestro amor va a perdurar tanto como ambos lo permitamos. Y yo estoy dispuesto a comenzar una relación contigo cuando quieras, y si tengo que esperar a que te decidas con gusto voy a esperar ese momento.

Alby logró ver los hermosos ojos de Gally antes de que se cerraran y él se acercara para darle un cálido beso. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que su relación iba a perdurar más de lo que ambos quisieran.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

El dulce sabor de la saliva de Gally hizo que el beso no acabara nunca para Alby. El beso era cálido, romántico pero a la vez candente, intenso… muy intenso. Los labios seguían un ritmo completamente coordinado que parecía como si hubieran ensayado previamente. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de besarse, Gally comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Alby, mientras este respondía con el mismo movimiento de su lengua. Fue entonces cuando el beso se volvió aún más intenso, Alby sinceramente no quería que ese momento terminase. Alby envolvió sus brazos en la nuca de Gally, mientras este lo abrazó por la espalda y lo acercó más a él. En ese momento Alby sintió el bulto de Gally rozar el suyo, así que su paquete comenzó a crecer. El de Gally tampoco esperó mucho, Alby comenzó a sentir como su pene comenzaba a engrosarse. ¡Y vaya que era enorme! Alby sintió como su pene se fue quitando para darle campo al de Gally. Entonces, sorpresivamente, Gally se separó del beso.

-Te amo, Alby. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar- le dijo Gally con los ojos casi somnolientos por tanto mantenerlos cerrados y por el beso.

-Yo también te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa si es necesario para estar juntos- respondió Alby y sin más continuaron con el beso.

En este turno Alby no soportó más el deseo de conocer la medida del miembro de Gally. Así que se separó de él un poco sin soltar los labios del otro y bajó su mano hasta donde se encontraba el bulto de su adorada pareja. Cuando lo rozo, el pene tuvo una contracción que motivó a Alby a continuar con su labor. Alby tomó firmemente el bulto de Gally y casi lo suelta del susto: era ENORME. Por Dios, era una monstruosidad. "Dios mío, como me va a caber esto a mí.", fue lo que pensó Alby. Era imposible para Alby pensar en lo que le esperaba con semejante virilidad.

Cuando Alby tenía el bulto en sus manos, bueno, lo que podía tomar, comenzó a sacudirlo para mantenerlo erecto. La respiración de Gally comenzaba a sonar irregular y descontrolada. De vez en cuando hacía sonidos con su boca, como gemidos casi inaudibles, mientras se estaban besando. Eso excitó muchísimo más a Alby. El pene de Gally estaba acomodado hacia la derecha, pero eso no le importó a Alby, solo le importó que pudiera hacer un movimiento constante de arriba abajo, como masturbándolo con ropa. Esa era una de las fantasías de Alby: tener sexo con ropa. Sabía que era extraño pero era un deseo sexual que tenía desde que tenía memoria, o sea, desde que llegó ahí, al Área.

El beso continuó y el toqueteo de Alby hacia Gally también. Era imposible para él detenerse cuando había esperado tanto para eso. La saliva de ambos se mezclaba y creaba un sabor tan delicioso que Alby deseaba que no se acabara nunca. Mientras Alby se consumía en sus pensamientos y se dejaba llevar por el momento, Gally empezó a acariciar su espalda y a apretarlo más hacia su cuerpo. Ya el beso era salvaje. Gally subió su mano hasta la calva cabeza del moreno y la apretó contra su boca aún más, como si temiera que alguien estuviera acechando para llevárselo lejos de él. A Alby eso le gustaba, le gustaba lo salvaje. Siempre soñó con ser el sumiso. Y así lo tenía Gally. Hasta que los gritos en el Área lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¡Maldición! Ya estaba anocheciendo y le había dicho a Newt que volvería antes del anochecer.

Se separó de Gally soltando su miembro y casi se parte de la risa cuando vio su cara. Casi pareciera que seguía besándolo.

-Gally, debemos irnos. Le dije a Newt que volvería antes del anochecer y él me dijo que si no lo hacía vendría a buscarme. Puede que ya venga en camino.- le dijo Alby un poco preocupado. No quería que nadie se enterara de su relación o, más personalmente, su orientación sexual.

-Ok, pero nada más un último beso- Alby se adelantó para darle su aclamado beso.

Escuchó las hojas secas y las pequeñas ramitas partiéndose. Ya era demasiado tarde. Newt estaba detrás de ellos con cara de asombro. Alby casi cae al suelo debido a que sus pies se debilitaron. Se le había detenido la respiración y sentía el cuerpo de Gally tenso detrás de él.

-Newt puedo explicarlo- comenzó Alby aunque sabía que no podía explicarlo.

Inesperadamente Newt empezó a reírse. Alby no sabía que hacer, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Qué le causaba tanta risa? ¿Se estaba burlando de ellos? Mierda, sabía que pasaría. Ahora Newt le diría a todo el que se topara en el Área.

-¿Newt…?- Alby quería hablar con él y pedirle que no abriera la boca, por su amistad.

Newt simplemente levantó la mano como diciéndole que se esperara. La risa era cada vez más grande. Alby volvió a ver a Gally buscando alguna ayuda para lidiar con aquello pero Gally estaba pálido y no podía moverse. Por un momento pensó que lo había picado un penitente y no se había dado cuenta.

Entonces Newt dejó de reírse poco a poco. Cuando Alby lo vio tranquilo, se dirigió a él.

-Sé que es extraño, pero necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie. Por favor, Newt, por nuestra amistad- decía Alby con tono suplicante.

-Ay, Alby. ¿Cómo crees? No me estaba burlando de ustedes, bueno sí, bueno más o menos. Es que pensé que Minho y yo éramos los únicos aquí "diferentes", pero ya veo que no.

-¿Minho y tú?- dijo Gally. "Gracias Dios, está vivo", pensó Alby.

-Emmm, sí. Llevamos varias semanas con nuestra relación. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que por mí no se preocupen. Yo no diré nada. Ustedes tienen derecho a enamorarse, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos en este maldito lugar.

-Gracias, Newt.- dijo Alby sonriendo.

-Por nada. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende de ti, y más aún de Gally.

-Jajajaja. Sí, sé que es difícil de digerir pero tampoco es fácil saber que Minho y tú… son novios. O sea… ¿Minho? Vaya, eso sí es raro.- dijo Gally.

-Bueno, solo es falta de costumbre, ¿no?- suspiró Newt.

-Así es.

Así daban por finalizada la conversación. Juntos, decidieron salir del bosque. Alby estaba feliz de que Newt no reaccionara de la manera que pensaba, estaba feliz de que ya tenía a Gally con él y estaba seguro de que su amigo Newt no le contaría nada a nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Los ojos de Alby seguían los inmensos muros donde habitaban él y sus compañeros. Tres años había permanecido ahí y aún seguía en pie. Recuerda su primer mes con claridad. Fue el primero de todos en llegar al Área y tuvo que esperar un mes completo en el lugar solo, sin comprender dónde estaba y por qué demonios estaba allí. Hasta ahora ninguno sabía por qué estaban allí, sólo saben que deben salir de ese lugar. No hallarían la respuesta ya que ni siquiera recordaban quiénes eran antes de llegar ahí. Alby sabía con certeza que alguien los había puesto en ese lugar, no sabían quienes eran pero les decían los Creadores. Tampoco sabía si su atracción por los hombres venía de antes de estar ahí. Sólo supo que en el momento que vio a Gally se enamoró. Amor a primera vista. Tal vez su tentación por los hombres comenzó desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que si iba a permanecer en ese lugar durante más tiempo sin ninguna chica, era mejor buscar entre lo que había. Así que sólo podía escoger hombres. Pero Alby no estaba seguro de si esa era la causa de su orientación sexual. Suponía que para saber si le gustan o no los hombres debía experimentar antes. Tal vez antes de llegar al Área había tenido experiencias sexuales con otros hombres. Y simplemente le gustó. La verdad era que Gally estaba ahí, para él cuando quisiera. Se habían prometido una relación seria y así esperaba que fuera.

-Hola. ¿Muy ocupado?- dijo Gally detrás de él. Vaya, hasta parece que lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, sólo estaba pensando.- respondió Alby, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Si se puede saber.

-En todo. No sé, cómo habré sido yo antes de llegar acá, por qué soy como soy y recordando mis primeros espantosos días en este maldito lugar.

-Ah, bueno. Puedo dejarte si lo deseas.- dijo Gally hablando en serio.

-No, prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo. Necesito que me ayudes a organizar algo para el novato que llegará en las próximas dos semanas.

-Ok, para eso estoy.

Amaba que Gally estuviera disponible cuando más lo necesitaba. Era muy especial para él y que fuera su mano derecha lo hacía de confianza. Una confianza que pronto los llevó a confesarse su amor el uno por el otro. Alby estaba seguro del amor que tenía por Gally, no jugaría con él jamás. En sus condiciones, tener una relación era algo muy serio, debido a que eran pocos jóvenes y el lugar se sostenía por la confianza que él mismo había intentado fundamentar en cada uno de los habitantes.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Gally.

-Sólo una cosa más. Estoy un poco deprimido y desearía que "alguien" me diera "ánimos".- dijo Alby con una sonrisa amplia.

Por supuesto, Gally sabía a lo que Alby se refería. Observó a todos lados para comprobar que nadie los estaba viendo y acercó su cabeza a la de Alby. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de Alby, este volvió a la vida. Fue un beso pequeño, aunque quería más, pero sabía que ahí no era conveniente.

-Te amo.- dijo Alby con mirada fija en los ojos de Gally- De verdad que me has subido el ánimo.

-Yo te amo más. Te veo en la noche. En el bosque. Quiero que terminemos lo que aquella noche no pudimos terminar.

-Oh, vaya. Esperaré ansioso a que llegue la noche entonces.

Después de eso no pudo pensar en nada más que la noche se acercaba y Gally se iba a apoderar de él y lo iba a hacer suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

La noche había caído sobre el Área y Alby sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba muy ansioso. El estómago le ardía, aunque no sabía si era de hambre o por lo que iba a pasar. Tenía miedo de esa noche: iba a tener intimidad con Gally. Bueno, aunque en ese lugar es difícil denominar algo como íntimo. Todos se enteraban de todo ya que era un lugar pequeño, pero sabía que Gally haría lo posible para ser discreto. Antes de que los corredores volvieran, Alby había ido donde estaba Newt para pedirle ayuda.

-Newt, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo Alby demasiado nervioso para esconderlo.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?- respondió Newt un poco distraído, ya que estaba utilizando el fertilizante en las plantas.

-Es que hoy en la noche no estaré cerca del Área. Quería pedirte si me harías el favor de tomar mi lugar durante la noche.

-Jmmm, ese cuento ya me lo conozco. Pero está bien. No hay problema.

-Sólo tienes que enviar a los habitantes a sus camas antes de las 9. Tampoco es que te tienes que desvelar.

-Tranquilo, Alby. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Por algo me asignaste como el segundo al mando.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, te agradezco mucho- dijo Alby y comenzó a irse, pero Newt alcanzó a decirle:

-Suerte con Gally.

Alby se volvió, miró a Newt y le asintió. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Newt supiera las cosas sin que ni siquiera se las hubiera dicho.

Pero bueno. Lo importante era que ya estaba en la Sala de Mapas, el lugar donde los corredores anotaban lo que habían visto durante el día y rediseñaban los cambios que notaban en el Laberinto durante su recorrido. Alby estaba a la espera de Gally, su novio. Estaba más que nervioso. Para él, era su primera vez ya que no recordaba nada de su vida antes del Laberinto. Tenía miedo del dolor que podía causar la penetración. El día que se besaron por primera vez en el bosque, Alby pudo notar el miembro de Gally sobre la ropa cuando bajó su mano para tocarlo, y era realmente enorme. Era extraño el sentir que estaba listo pero a la vez no. Amaba a Gally y por él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, y si eso le costaba la virginidad no se iba a retraer por un miedo innecesario. Estaba muy ansioso de lo que…

-Verte así me pone loco- dijo Gally desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que hacer eso?- dijo Alby fingiendo enojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gally fingiendo inocencia.

-Pues, llegar sin avisar.

Gally se acercó a Alby y le dio un beso largo y romántico.

-¿Esto lo compensa?-murmuró Gally de manera sensual, algo que mataba a Alby.

-Creo que sí, pero no es suficiente.

Gally comprendió la indirecta. Rodeó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Alby y lo apretó contra él. Antes de acercar sus labios a los de Alby dijo:

-Te amo.

Alby respondió de la misma forma. Entonces fue Alby el que acercó sus labios a los de Gally para unirlos en un prolongado y cálido beso que se fue transformando rápidamente en un caliente beso. Gally trazaba la espalda de Alby con sus manos sobre la ropa mientras Alby ya pasaba sus manos cálidas por debajo de la camisa de Gally. La espalda de Gally era más ancha que la de Alby, por tanto Alby disfrutaba de cada centímetro de ella y clavaba sus sucias uñas cada vez que podía.

Después de cierto tiempo, Gally subió la mano para tomar la cabeza de Alby y tirar de ella para atrás. De este modo, pudo introducir más fácilmente la lengua en la boca del otro. Alby sintió como la lengua de Gally jugaba en su boca e incitaba a la suya a realizar lo mismo. No se contuvo más y dejó que su lengua hiciera lo mismo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta Gally bajo la mano de la cabeza de Alby. Su mano iba lentamente bajando por la nuca, la espalda y finalmente llegó a las nalgas de Alby. Este se dejó llevar por la sensación de las manos de Gally, que apretaban desesperadamente su trasero y acercaba fuertemente su cuerpo al de él.

Repentinamente, Gally soltó sus labios de los de Alby y le dijo suavemente:

-¿Estás listo?

-Creo que sí- dijo Alby inseguramente.

-Veremos que pasa, entonces.

Gally se acercó otra vez para besarle y Alby sabía que ya era hora de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Sólo esperaba no fallarle.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Los besos continuaron, cada vez más ardientes. En un punto, Gally comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Alby y este, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban terriblemente excitados. Sentían que si paraban de besarse iban a morir.

En la Sala de Mapas no había camas, por supuesto, pero había mantas gruesas que protegían del frío a los corredores cuando se quedaban hasta tarde ahí. Había noches en las cuales debían dormir ahí porque no terminaban con su trabajo a tiempo. Era bastante cansado.

Pero bueno. Ahora Gally se encontraba en el suelo sobre una manta gruesa que les servía de base para su noche de pasión. Alby estaba encima de él, besándolo y tocando con su mano los marcados pectorales de Gally. Este no paraba de regodearse con el trasero de Alby, apretaba y manoseaba cada centímetro de cada nalga, las cuales estaban cubiertas por el pantalón. Eso sin contar las numerosas nalgadas que Gally le propinaba. Alby no deseaba que parara porque eso le excitaba y mantenía el momento caliente.

Alby había olvidado su miedo irracional antes de que todo empezara. Así que se dio la oportunidad de bajar su mano lentamente, cruzando cuidadosamente el bien definido abdomen de Gally, hasta llegar al bulto. El pantalón cubría talladamente su muy marcado miembro el cual sobresalía debido a su grosor y longitud. Sabía que esa erección podría estar doliendo, lo cual lo llevó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar el zipper del mismo. Sintió la tela del calzón blanco que usaban todos los habitantes del Área. Era la única ropa interior que los Creadores les enviaban.

Bueno, no sólo sintió la tela sino el dueño de su virginidad, el protuberante miembro de Gally. Lo tomó sobre la ropa interior y masajeó sin temor ni vergüenza. Gally soltó un ligero gemido durante el beso que congeló a Alby. Fue la señal de aprobación que necesitaba Gally le dio para dar el siguiente paso. Alby soltó los labios de Gally y comenzó a bajar, besando su barbilla, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pectorales concentrándose en los rosados pezones, siguió su recorrido por los abdominales donde Alby se detuvo para deslumbrarse por la belleza de su hombre. Finalmente, bajó hasta su mal rasurado vello púbico, el cual saltó porque no quería lamerlo. Cuando llegó al miembro, levantó su mirada para ver los ojos de Gally. Él respiraba con dificultad por la excitación, así que sólo pudo decir:

-Hazlo, por favor.

Alby le sonrió de lado, algo muy característico de él, e inmediatamente introdujo el miembro en su boca.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Los fuertes gemidos de Gally hicieron que Alby sacara el miembro húmedo y erecto de su boca.

-Cállate, Gally. Van a venir a buscarnos en menos de que te subas el calzón si sigues gritando de esa manera.- dijo Alby seriamente.

-Lo… lo siento… Me toca, ¿no?- dijo Gally con falta de aire, la excitación le provocó olvidar incluso una función tan fundamental como lo es respirar.

-No, Gally. Quiero entregarme a ti, quiero que me hagas tuyo. Creo que estoy listo para que mi virginidad sea tuya.

Gally nada más lo observó cuidadosamente. Siempre quiso que llegara ese momento, siempre deseó escuchar esas palabras, siempre anheló que Alby, la persona que ama desde que llegó al Área, le confesara su amor. Y ahora no tenía que esperar más. Alzó una mano para posarla a un lado de la cara de Alby. Acarició la suave piel morena de su hombre, sabiendo que ese momento no lo iba a olvidar, mientras los Creadores se lo permitieran, claro.

-Alby, este ha sido el mejor momento de mi miserable vida en esta porquería de lugar. Te amo, Alby, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar y estoy dispuesto a esperar si quieres para que te haga mío. Sé que estás un poco asustado, lo puedo ver en tu mirada. Y no me puedes decir que no es cierto.

-No, Gally. Estoy seguro de lo que te estoy pidiendo. Yo también te amo, y tampoco puedo decirte cuanto, porque una vida no me alcanzaría para decírtelo, pero no quiero hacerte esperar por mi miedo porque va a persistir y si lo pienso mucho va a ser peor. Gally, confía en mí, quiero esto y todo contigo. No tienes porque dudarlo. Así que puedes estar seguro de que quiero que te adueñes de mí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente. Te amo y es lo quiero.

-Entonces no esperemos más.

Y vaya que no esperaron más. Gally se acercó a Alby y le soltó el botón de su pantalón para luego seguir con su zipper. Inmediatamente bajó el calzón con el pantalón. Alby, muy amablemente, alzó sus pies para que Gally pudiera pasar el pantalón a través de sus tobillos y talones. Cuando Gally se levantó vio el enorme miembro que poseía su hombre, aunque podía asegurar que no era más grande que el suyo. Alby notó la mirada de Gally, pero pensó que ya habría tiempo para hacerlo feliz a él. Gally se acercó nuevamente a Alby para besarlo, mientras posaba las manos sobre sus firmes y bien formadas nalgas. A Alby le volvía loco que Gally hiciera eso. Lo que no le dio tiempo de pensar fue cuando Gally comenzó a jugar con su ano. Alby sintió cosquillas pero a la vez sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Gally terminó de quitarse su pantalón para luego decirle a Alby:

-Ponte en cuatro patas, necesito lubricarte sino te va a doler.

-¿Y tienes algo para lubricarme?-preguntó un poco ansioso Alby.

-No, lo haremos al natural- entonces Gally escupió en el suelo y Alby entendió.

Cuando Alby se colocó en posición de perrito, Gally se acercó a su ano y escupió. Alby reprimió un gemido al sentir la tibia saliva de Gally, pero no pudo reprimirlo cuando su hombre comenzó a dilatarlo con un dedo y luego otro y finalmente otro. Cuando Gally supo que estaba lo suficientemente abierto para introducir su miembro, este dijo:

-Creo que ya está. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, Gally, sí.- dijo Alby conteniendo la respiración.

Sintió la punta del miembro de Gally tocar su entrada y supo que ya su virginidad no le pertenecía. Soltó un grito suave cuando estuvo completo en su ser y solamente se dejó llevar por el momento que tanto había anhelado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

-Alby, creo… que me… voy a…- Gally no logró terminar.

Alby sólo sintió la explosión en su ser y soltó un gemido que le desgarró la garganta. Gally pegaba gritos como loco, pero a Alby no le importó. En ese momento no le interesaría si llegaba alguien y los veía. No le importaba si esa persona iba y le contaba a todos para que se burlaran de él. No le importaba nada. Era el mejor momento que había tenido ahí o, supuso, el momento que había tenido en el resto de su olvidada vida. Nada podría superar lo que había pasado esa noche.

Gally salió lentamente de Alby y ambos cayeron encima de la manta, chorreando sudor por todas partes. Sabía que ni los corredores sudaban tanto. Ambos estaban acostados recuperando sus alientos. Sus pechos desnudos se levantaban y bajaban rápidamente. Cuando se calmaron un poco, Alby dijo:

-Esto fue increíble. De verdad, Gally. Gracias por hacerme feliz. Te amo, no me canso de decirlo. Creo que si viviera mil vidas, igual te seguiría escogiendo a ti.

-Alby, eso es hermoso. Gracias por decirme eso, y yo también pienso lo mismo. Creo que agradezco muchísimo que existas y que seas parte de mi vida. Por eso quiero proponerte una cosa muy… especial- dijo Gally bajando la mirada.

-Mmm, y ¿de qué se trata?- dijo un curioso Alby.

Gally sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, que estaba en el suelo a un lado de la manta, una cajita de cartón que decía CRUEL en la tapa. La abrió y Alby pudo ver dos pulseras bordadas, muy simples pero hermosas para el lugar en el que vivían. También notó que las pulseras decían algo pero no alcanzó a ver bien. Alzó la mirada y Gally estaba sonriendo.

-Alby, te amo y quiero que lo nuestro vaya más allá. Así que, te quería proponer que… fueras mi novio. ¿Aceptarías?- dijo Gally sonrojado.

Alby se levantó de golpe y le sostuvo la mirada a Gally por unos segundos. Una lágrima rodó desde su ojo derecho cruzando su suave mejilla y cayó en su pierna. No podía creer que estuviera pasando. Alby solamente pudo asentir, las palabras no salían de su boca. Trató de forzarlas a salir y lo logró.

-Sí, Gally. Acepto…

Gally sonrió, Alby adoraba su sonrisa. Tomó las pulseras, le dio una Alby y la otra se la dejó él, y dijo:

-Esta pulsera- dijo señalando la que tenía en su mano- te la pondré a ti y tú me pondrás esa a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok- dijo Alby secando su lágrima.

-Para empezar quiero que sepas que estas pulseras representan lo mucho que nos amamos y que nadie nos va a separar, ni siquiera los malditos que nos pusieron aquí. Te aseguro que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y que cualquiera que lo intente no saldrá vivo. Eres y serás la razón por la que lucharé hasta el final.

Alby lo miró por unos segundos, extasiado por las palabras de su pareja. Estaba feliz de que ambos hayan tenido la fortaleza de declararse su amor.

-Gally, gracias. De verdad, no sé que hice yo para merecer esto, para merecerte a ti. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y yo también lucharé por este amor, porque sé que es amor verdadero.

Gally sonrió. Estaba enamorado. Era obvio.

Tomó la mano de Alby y colocó la pulsera encima. Era una pulsera color crema con bordes de color café. En el centro de la pulsera decía en letras mayúsculas color verde musgoso: PROPIEDAD DE GALLY. Cuando Alby vio la pulsera que debía entregarle a Gally, notó que decía: PROPIEDAD DE ALBY.

Cuando Gally le terminó de amarrar la pulsera, le tocó el turno a Alby. Gally tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Al finalizar el nudo, Alby llevó su cabeza a la mano de Gally y besó la pulsera. De ahí, fue dejando un caminito de besos, pasando por el antebrazo, el revés del codo, el considerable bíceps, el hombro, el cuello hasta que llegó a los deliciosos labios de su ahora novio. Se dieron un beso lento, romántico pero sensual, bastante prolongado. Tuvieron que detenerlo no por gusto, sino porque a ambos les faltaba el aire.

-Esto ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Estoy dispuesto a todo contigo. Gracias por haberme elegido dentro de estos 50 habitantes.

-¿Elegido? Yo no elegí. Más bien, mi corazón se encargó de buscar a la persona que quería y aquí estás tú.

-No quiero esconder esta pulsera. Quiero que todos se enteren de nuestra felicidad. No me importa lo que piensen. Soy tan feliz que tengo una armadura contra toda crítica. Y eso es gracias a ti. Por eso, estoy orgulloso de esta relación y espero que todos se den cuenta.

-Y así será, amor, tenlo por seguro.

Se besaron nuevamente hasta que se acostaron desnudos sobre la manta, con otra manta encima, y se quedaron dormidos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

-¡Alby, maldición, despierta de una buena vez!

Alby abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Newt.

-Hasta que por fin. Alby, tienen que salir de aquí. Los corredores están por venir en cualquier momento y ustedes aquí, cubiertos por una manta.

"Mierda, era cierto". Pudo notar la luz del amanecer a través de las rendijas de las paredes. Era una luz tenue que avisaba la salida del sol. También avisaba el despertar de los corredores, por lo tanto, estaba en problemas.

Vio a su costado y ahí estaba Gally, con su blanco rostro inactivo por estar dormido. Debía despertarlo antes de que los sorprendieran en esa vergonzosa situación.

-Gally. Hey, ¡Gally! Despierta, debemos irnos antes de que Minho y los demás corredores vengan y nos encuentren aquí así- dijo Alby con la voz ronca de recién despierto.

-No te preocupes, Alby. Yo me encargo de levantarlo. Tú apúrate a mudarte- dijo Newt, tomándolo del hombro.

Alby se estiró para tomar la ropa. No podía levantarse porque no quería que Newt lo viera desnudo y, si se tapaba con la manta, descubría a Gally dejándolo a él desnudo. Tomó las prendas y se comenzó a vestir lo más rápido posible bajo la manta. Mientras estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta, Newt logró despertar a Gally.

-Vaya, Gally. Tienes el sueño más pesado que un oso perezoso- rió Newt- Vístete rápido. Los corredores están por llegar y te van a ver desnudo. ¿Quieres eso?

Gally no respondió. Alby notó lo aturdido que estaba. Se acercó a él y le dijo que debían irse ya. Gally comprendió inmediatamente y comenzó a vestirse. Alby se levantó y salió afuera. La puerta estaba abierta porque cuando Newt entró la dejó así. Vio que no había "moros en la costa" y entró nuevamente. Gally estaba terminando de ponerse el pantalón, así que Alby le dijo:

-Apúrate con los zapatos y vámonos Gally. La camiseta puedes ponértela de camino. Debemos de introducirnos más en el bosque porque de seguro los corredores vienen hacia acá desde afuera del bosque, de la Finca exactamente.

Cuando Gally acabó de ponerse sus zapatos, pusieron las mantas en su lugar y salieron disparados de ahí junto con Newt, este último cerró la puerta. Corrían como si los persiguiera una jauría de lobos hambrientos. El aire helado de la mañana les cortaba el rostro, la respiración era frenética, los músculos dolían a cada paso que daban. Lograron visualizar el río que cruzaba el bosque y al fondo, no muy lejos, estaba uno de los muros del Laberinto.

-Podemos detenernos aquí. No creo que vengan hasta acá. Necesitan ir a la Sala de Mapas, no a verificar si el agua del río sigue corriendo.

-Sí, aquí está bien. Pero de una vez les advierto, no vuelvan a tomar en cuenta conmigo para andarlos despertando cada vez que quieran tener sexo. ¿Me oyeron?- dijo un muy malhumorado Newt, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo sentimos, Newt- dijo Gally sinceramente, terminando de acomodarse su camiseta-. Fue nuestra primera noche y no estábamos conscientes de lo que debíamos hacer. Terminamos muy cansados y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño. No volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale, ¿ehh?, porque de no ser así tendrán que exponerse a los corredores y sus burlas.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- escuchó Alby decir detrás de sí.

Se volvió y Minho encabezaba el grupo de corredores que se posicionaba firmemente ante el trío de hombres que estaban ahí. Al parecer había llegado el momento de que se enteraran de lo que pasaba ahí. Apenas estaban comenzando su relación y ya debían enfrentar un problema. Alby había dicho estar feliz de estar con Gally y no le temía el hecho de que alguien se diera cuenta. Lo que sí temía era enfrentar a los habitantes y que, al final, pierda el respeto de los demás compañeros por ser diferente. Amaba a Gally y sabía que no debía de sentir vergüenza por su relación. De igual forma algún día debían de enterarse de lo que pasaba ahí.

Minho se acercó a Alby y le dijo:

-Alby, ¿desde cuándo está pasando… esto?

-Mira, Minho. Esto comenzó tan sólo hace unos días. Pero te pido que no digas nada, dame tiempo a acomodar mis ideas para decírselo a todos- dijo Alby en tono suplicante y moviendo sus manos nerviosas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acomodar tus ideas? ¿Cuáles ideas?- dijo un altanero Minho- Alby, esto no necesita ideas porque ya todo está clarísimo- exclamó mientras Alby bajaba la mirada.

-Tienes razón, no tengo que explicarle a nadie porque no importa lo que piensen- dijo Alby alzando la cabeza y la voz-. Me vale un pito lo que piensen y si eso me cuesta mi puesto de líder, no me interesaría en lo absoluto. Creo que tú también deberías ir pensando en dejar tu puesto de líder de los corredores. Y sabes por qué lo digo- finalizó Alby y comenzó a irse, pero cuando pasó al lado de Minho, este lo tomó del brazo y lo devolvió a su lugar.

Gally, por su parte, cerró las manos en unos puños apretados, deseando que Minho no le hiciera nada a Alby porque no sabía de lo que era capaz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Minho preocupado.

-¿En serio quieres que lo diga al frente de ellos?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los cinco corredores detrás de Minho.

Minho le sostuvo la mirada a Alby y luego miró a Newt. Minho contrajo su cara en furia. Sabía que Minho no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando estaba enojado y temía lo que pudiera hacer con Newt. Él era uno de sus compañeros más fieles.

Repentinamente, Minho tomó nuevamente a Alby del brazo y lo arrastró aproximadamente 10 metros lejos de todos los demás para preguntarle:

-Alby, ¿estas amenazándome?- dijo Minho en tono intimidante, alzando su protuberante pecho.

-No te estoy amenazando, Minho. De ninguna manera. Estoy diciendo que si a mí me destituyeran de mi cargo como líder supremo, a ti también podrían destituirte del cargo de líder de los corredores por la misma razón que yo.

-¿Y cómo diablos te diste cuenta de mi relación con Newt?

-Bueno, pues él me lo dijo porque yo le suplique que no le dijera a nadie pero se comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente y al final me dijo que pensó que ustedes eran los únicos "diferentes" en este lugar- Alby esperó unos segundos antes de continuar- Minho, escúchame. Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo de ustedes ni de lo nuestro hasta que nosotros decidamos. Ten en cuenta que ni Gally ni yo diremos nada porque estamos en la misma situación.

-Sí, y ten por seguro que Newt tampoco abrirá la boca otra vez- después de decir esto, Minho salió como alma que llevaba el diablo y tomó a Newt por un brazo.

Alby le gritaba a Minho que se detuviera. Lo que menos quería era que le hiciera daño a Newt. Y sabía que Minho era capaz de eso.

Sintió la mano de Gally tomarlo por los hombros para detenerlo y le dijo:

-Alby, escucha. No podemos detenerlo ahora, esta malhumorado. Debemos seguirlo pero actuar inteligentemente. Vamos.

Alby y Gally comenzaron a correr a través del bosque para no perder el paso de Minho y Newt. Dejaron atrás a los aturdidos y confundidos corredores que no sabían que estaba pasando. No le importó, quería evitar que Minho hiciera algo contra Newt por haber abierto la boca. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Alby y Gally se habían dirigido a la puerta oeste del laberinto porque esa fue la dirección que tomó Minho mientras arrastraba a Newt por el bosque. La puerta oeste estaba obstruida por los frondosos árboles, por lo tanto no se podía ver, sólo si se veía desde el interior del bosque. Los demás habitantes no se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

-Vamos, Gally, por favor. Debemos hacer algo. Minho es capaz de hacerle daño a Newt y yo no quiero que pase sabiendo que puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo un muy desesperado Alby.

-Alby, respira profundamente y tranquilízate. Tal vez están solamente hablando. Vamos a escondernos detrás de aquel árbol grueso y ahí podremos tener mejor vista. Si observamos algún signo de agresión, corremos a auxiliarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien. Pero apurémonos.

Dicho esto, Alby y Gally corrieron, evitando las ramas y hojas secas, hacia el árbol que Gally había señalado anteriormente. Cuando se escabulleron detrás del tronco, ambos se inclinaron a cada uno de los lados para observar desde lejos una discusión llena de intensidad entre Minho y Newt. Alby podía notar como ambos, acaloradamente, se reprochaban cosas que, la mayoría de veces, no logró escuchar. Frases como "No debías de haberlo dicho a nadie", "Prometiste que lo hablaríamos antes de publicarlo", "No es justo que te cierres y no quieras entender, Minho" y "Eres un egoísta" fueron las más claras de toda la conversación.

-Alby, deberíamos irnos ya. Esta discusión no va para más. Están terminando de hablar, lo que significa que pronto estarán caminando hacia acá y puede que nos encuentren espiando.

-Tienes razón- le respondió Alby a Gally-. Vámonos. Sólo espero que en realidad no pase a más.

-Tranquilo, solamente era un malentendido, seguramente. Ahora camina por donde vinimos. Cuando estemos un poco más lejos, comenzaremos a correr para que no nos alcancen. Más Minho siendo un corredor.

Alby nada más asintió en respuesta de que había comprendido. Siguió las órdenes de Gally hasta que lograron salir del bosque.

El Área estaba tranquila. Por la hora que parecía ser, era posible que los habitantes vinieran despertándose. No había actividad en los exteriores, aunque el viento azotaba con suavidad, provocando que la hierba y las hojas de los árboles danzaran a su ritmo. El olor a verde abundaba en el lugar, lo que hacía que Alby se estremeciera por la naturalidad del lugar. En muchas ocasiones veía eso como una burla de los Creadores. Tal vez les pareciera interesante jugar con sus mentes. Así que, que mejor que colocarlos encerrados entre cuatro muros de longitudes increíbles, decorados con enredaderas y árboles por todo el espacio; mientras que por fuera hay un enorme laberinto que, inexplicablemente, cambiaba durante la noche y dejaba escapar monstruos terroríficos denominados Penitentes. Pues, claro que era una burla. Ah, eso sin contar que le desgraciaban la vida a un joven cada mes, cuando la Caja subía para dejarlo en ese… aberrante lugar.

-Alby, vamos. Necesitas algo para calmar esos nervios- dijo Gally sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Emmm… Claro. Lo siento, es que me puse a pensar otra vez- se disculpó Alby sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar que los pensamientos se fueran lejos de su atención.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cocina por un vaso de agua? Sé que lo necesitas. Yo lo necesito.

-Sí, claro- dijo Alby aún distraído, aunque no le duró mucho cuando Gally lo tomó de la mano y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Y esto? ¿A qué se debe?- le preguntó, sabía que ya eran oficialmente novios pero le pareció extraño en el momento.

-Bueno, todos están dormidos o tal vez a punto de levantarse. No interrupciones. ¿Qué te parece si realizamos nuestra primera caminata de la mano en el Área?- sugirió Gally con una sonrisa amplia, la sonrisa que enamoraba a Alby enormemente.

-Gally, acepto… No me interesaría que alguien se diera cuenta. Al contrario. Estaría orgulloso de ser feliz al lado tuyo- contestó Alby para a continuación darle un beso rápido pero tierno en la boca a su novio.

Con esto, se comenzaron a alejar del bosque y veían como, a cada paso que daban, la cocina de Sartén se acercaba a ellos. Sentir el calor de la mano de Gally apretada a la suya fue exquisito. Aprovechaba cada momento del tedioso recorrido para apretarla entre sus dedos y sentir el amor de su pareja correr por sus venas.

Miró a Gally atentamente y luego bajó la mirada. Tanto drama le había hecho olvidar lo que habían pasado la noche anterior. Estaba feliz de que hubiera pasado y no esperaría más para que se volvieran a demostrar su amor de esa manera.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Alby estaba disfrutando del aire que cada vez se iba calentando más esa mañana cuando uno de los habitantes, Zart, lo fue a buscar. Decía que Newt lo necesitaba urgentemente. Alby olvidó el cálido día. El hecho de pensar que Newt podría estar mal le nubló la mente. Le preguntó a Zart donde estaba él y le dijo que en la Sala de Mapas. Alby corrió como nunca había corrido. Sentía la adrenalina distribuirse por todo su cuerpo. Newt estaba mal, podría asegurarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la Sala de Mapas vio a Newt: estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando desmedidamente, suspiraba como un niño. A Alby eso le rompió el corazón. De inmediato, corrió hacía donde estaba él, se agachó ensuciando sus rodillas en el polvoriento suelo y lo abrazó sin pensarlo.

-Newt, por Dios. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Minho te hizo daño?- dijo Alby, implorando por una respuesta.

-Al… Al… Alby…- logró decir Newt entre sollozos-. Alby…, Minho… me… terminó…- soltó un sollozo fuerte y el corazón de Alby se estrujó con dolor.

-Oh, Newt. De verdad. ¡Cuánto lo siento!- dijo Alby sin saber que más decir-. Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto. Después de lo feliz que me pareció verte con él. Pero dime… ¿Te hizo daño físicamente?

-No, claro que no. No creo que Minho hubiera sido capaz. Sé… sé que en algunas ocasiones no… no actúa cuerdamente, pero tampoco es capaz de hacerle daño a alguien que… bueno, que… quería…- comenzó a llorar nuevamente y esta vez se tapó el rostro con las manos-. Es… mi culpa, Alby. Pude haber salvado esta relación. Minho… se molestó por haber abierto la boca pero pensaba que ya era tiempo de revelar la verdad. No pensé… que todo fuera a terminar así.

Alby no halló respuesta para eso. Así que solamente se acercó a Newt y lo abrazó fuertemente. Quería transmitirle mediante ese abrazo todo el cariño que tenía para él. Newt había sido un amigo incondicional desde que llegó al Área y, podía decir con certeza, que era su mejor amigo. Es en los momentos más difíciles donde encontramos a las mejores personas, ¿no es así? Así que ahí estaba Alby, dándole la fortaleza y la valentía para enfrentar la soledad que se le aproximaba a su amigo.

-Newt- exclamó Alby después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio-. Quiero que estés tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Soy tu amigo y ahí estaré siempre. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy duro y quiero que cuentes con todo mi apoyo.

Newt retiró su rostro de las manos y miró a Alby.

-Gracias, Alby. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre- dijo un Newt más tranquilo.

Un último abrazo fue suficiente para convencerlo de que se levantara de ahí y fueran a otro sitio, tal vez la Finca o la cocina. Sabía que la Sala de Mapas le traía muchos recuerdos. Suponía que hermosos pero con Minho en ellos. Le pasó el brazo por los delgados hombros y lo dirigió fuera de ese lugar que, podía sentir en Newt, era color arcoíris ahora opaco.

-Oh, mierda… ¡La fiesta del novato!- dijo Alby desesperadamente, recordando que necesitaba organizarse para ello-. Oh, no, no, no…

Alby continúo repitiéndose eso una y otra vez, mientras Newt lo veía dar vueltas por la Finca. La luz de la tarde iluminaba el Área con un resplandor chillante que exigía no colocarse bajo el sol durante mucho tiempo. Había pasado tantas cosas que Alby había olvidado que en una semana un nuevo Novato llegaría. Los Creadores le destruirían la vida enviando a ese tenebroso lugar. Chuck fue el chico que llegó ese mes y ya había comenzado a acoplarse al lugar y a seguir las reglas como los demás lo hacían. Recordaba la fiesta para el turno de Chuck. Fue bastante divertida y a la vez triste. El chico lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía tener más de 14 años. Tenía todo el derecho de quebrarse en llanto porque quizás se sentía solo. Pero Alby, junto con Newt, le ayudaron a sentirse cómodo. Ahora estaba más suelto y laboraba junto con los demás habitantes. Todos lo querían. Era un chico alegre, positivo y a veces repugnante. Pero era Chuck: el chineado del Área.

Dándose cuenta que se estaba desviando del tema, sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y se concentró en la fiesta del próximo Novato.

-A ver, Newt. Necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos para la fiesta, que es en una semana aproximadamente. Gally dijo que me ayudaría también, así que… ¡manos a la obra! Iré a buscar a Gally que debe de estar en la construcción de la nueva casa en el árbol. Nos vemos.

Alby salió de la habitación y se dirigió velozmente hacia la construcción. La nueva casa estaría localizada en un árbol que estaba muy cerca del centro del Área y estaba un poco separado del resto del bosque. Gally tuvo la idea de hacer una nueva casa porque, a como veían las cosas, continuarían llegando los jóvenes al lugar cada mes. Por lo tanto, necesitaban más camas y habitaciones de "hospedaje". De hecho, es como si fuera un lugar exótico y paradisiaco para visitar, aunque había un pequeño detalle que no calzaba: era todo lo contrario.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, pudo notar a Gally al otro lado del tronco del árbol. Gritaba órdenes con su voz grave a todos los trabajadores de la construcción. Gally era el líder de los constructores. Era el encargado de supervisar cada movimiento en la confección de lugares habitables. La Finca, la cocina, el Matadero, el invernadero de las plantas comestibles… todo eso fue construido bajo la supervisión de Gally, su Gally.

Lo llamó a todo lo que la voz y los golpes de martillo le permitieron. Gally lo escuchó y lo vio. Gritó unas órdenes más y comenzó a acercarse. Alby sintió emoción al ver a su novio cada vez más cerca de él. Era como si fuera un reencuentro.

-Vaya, ¡qué inesperada sorpresa!- dijo Gally cuando estuvo a cinco pasos de Alby-. Deberías venir más seguido.

-Haré lo posible para venirte a ver siempre. De igual forma es mi trabajo, ¿no?- respondió Alby sonriendo-. Pero bueno. Vine porque necesito que, cuando te desocupes, vayas a la Finca y me ayudes a organizar la fiesta para el Novato que es dentro de una semana.

-No te preocupes. No creo que tarde mucho en esto. Sólo debemos guardar la madera por es muy probable que hoy llueva. Las nubes del cielo no pintan nada bien. Pero sé que estaré a tu lado mucho antes de que anochezca.

-Está bien. Te espero.

De repente, Gally tomó a Alby de las mejillas y le dio un beso rápido. Para su sorpresa, algunos de los constructores estaban viendo. Cuando se separaron del beso, los vio murmurar en lo alto del árbol. No le interesó, sabía que un día se darían cuenta y ya estaba listo. Se despidió de Gally y se encaminó a la Finca nuevamente, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Alby, Gally y Newt estaban sentados en la Sala de las Asambleas. Decidieron reubicarse ahí porque, después de la jornada laboral, los habitantes iban a la Finca a darse un baño y caminaban de un lado a otro, lo que provoca desconcentración entre los tres organizadores. Estas fiestas ya las habían organizado muchas veces, pero no quería restarle importancia a ninguno de los novatos. Alby, más que nadie, sabía lo difícil que era llegar ahí y no saber dónde estaba o por qué estaba allí. Era terrible esa sensación de vulnerabilidad y el temor de no recordar nada hacía el momento de llegada más terrorífico e intenso. Algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Alby siempre trataba, por todos los medios, de hacer el día más alegre y positivo para los habitantes. En especial al Novato. Sólo ver el lugar a su alrededor era intimidante. Ahora, si le contaba lo que había afuera, sería un golpe duro para el joven nuevo. En los primeros meses, hubo muchos jóvenes que cometieron suicidio al no soportar la idea del laberinto. Fueron días muy oscuros. Así que se dio a la tarea de no decir nada hasta que encontrara el momento indicado para revelar el secreto del laberinto. Eso incluía a los penitentes, claro. Había quienes se callaban y no hablaban. Había quienes preguntaban y preguntaban hasta obtener una respuesta. Sea como sea, todos los novatos temían vivir allí. Alby aún sentía ese miedo pero trataba de reprimirlo. Entonces creo las fiestas de bienvenida, para que todos se dieran cuenta que estaban unidos en eso.

-Alby… ¡Alby!- escuchó decir a Newt.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Me decías?- dijo Alby volviéndose para ver a Gally y Newt escribiendo cosas en un bloc de notas.

-Alby…- dijo Newt con fastidio-. Te decíamos sobre qué te parece si hacemos una fogata alta donde todos podamos encenderla. Así el Novato podrá introducirse en las prácticas cotidianas de acá y sentirse verdaderamente como uno de nosotros.

-Wow, ¡qué gran idea! Me parece genial- dijo Alby muy emocionado por la brillante idea de Newt.

-Podríamos decirle a Sartén que prepare carne. Además, pensábamos hacer mi bebida secreta para toda la noche, tal vez al Novato le guste- dijo Gally feliz.

-Claro, Gally. Tu receta secreta no puede hacer falta- afirmó Alby, deseoso de volverla a probar; era amarga y muy fuerte para tomarla seguidamente.

-¿Alguna otra idea, Alby?- preguntó Newt, algo ansioso por agregar más a su lista de actividades.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en peleas amistosas. ¿Recuerdas las peleas que realizamos para la bienvenida de Winston?

-Sí, Alby, lo recuerdo- dijo Newt-. Pero eso puede alarmar al Novato.

-Puede ser, Newt- dijo Gally adelantándose a Alby-. Pero no le demos ese significado. Podemos incluso cambiar la temática del juego.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó Newt, colocándose el lapicero en la barbilla, mostrando concentración.

-Miren, esto es lo que sugiero. Hacemos un círculo de arena en el suelo donde dos habitantes deberán forcejear para sacarse del círculo. O podemos permitir un único jugador fuerte que deberá ser sacado por todos, uno a la vez, claro. La arena la podemos traer del río. El día anterior a la llegada del Novato la podemos poner a secar sobre el plástico negro que está en el sótano de la Finca, para que se seque lo suficiente.

-Bien pensado, Gally. Eso funcionaría- dijo Newt entusiasmado mientras lo anotaba en el bloc de notas.

-Aunque la idea principal fue mía, ¿eh?- dijo Alby riendo luego.

Todos rieron y Newt resumió la lista que había estado escribiendo:

-Muy bien. Entonces tendremos la gran fogata donde compartiremos carne y la bebida secreta de Gally. Podríamos añadir quizás una que otra verdura. Después tenemos el juego de "Sácame del Círculo"…- otro coro de risas siguió al original nombre del juego- y creo que eso sería, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero necesito que alguien se encargue del novato. No quiero que se quede sólo cuando yo no esté. Newt, ¿podrías relevarme?- dijo Alby seguro de que Newt le diría que sí.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo. Lo que estoy pensando es… ¿quién será el fortachón que tendrá que ser derribado por todos nosotros?- preguntó Newt.

Alby y Newt inmediatamente volvieron a ver a Gally, quien estaba mordiéndose las uñas. Este bajó lentamente la mano de su boca y su semblante cambió de pensativo a burla.

-Claro, yo, ¿no?- dijo con cara de risa contenida; cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era en serio, dijo-. Vaya, pues acepto. ¡Va a ser un gran reto!

Los tres volvieron a reír y salieron del lugar abrazados. Alby se sentía como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su mejor amigo lo tenía a la izquierda y su novio a la derecha. Si pudiera, congelaría ese momento para disfrutarlo eternamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Alby se encontraba al frente de la puerta mejor visible de todo el Área. Era por la cual los corredores salían y entraban para descubrir cosas nuevas del Laberinto. La tarde comenzaba a oscurecer y los corredores no volvían. Estaba muy preocupado. Podía sentir los nervios palpitar en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier instante las puertas se cerrarían y no permitirían que los corredores entraran al Área. Deseaba salir al laberinto y buscar a sus amigos. Pero no era posible ya que iba contra las reglas. Era su tercera regla: "No salir de esos muros jamás a menos de que seas corredor". La angustia estaba nublando la mente de Alby. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que, como era de costumbre, el laberinto rugió, señalando claramente el cierre de sus puertas. "¡Maldición, aparezcan!", pensó Alby. Las puertas estaban comenzando a cerrarse y cuando ya estaban a dos metros un lado del otro, al fondo, reconoció dos personas: Newt y Gally. Cuando vio que comenzaban a correr hacia la puerta, Alby les gritaba animándolos. Pensó que los demás habitantes gritarían con él tras de sí, pero ni siquiera chistaron. No, era imposible que no cooperaran con ánimos. Entonces Alby se volteó para ver que sucedía. Se topó con la grata sorpresa que nadie estaba detrás de él. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo en un santiamén. "¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?", pensó desesperadamente. Iba a soltar un grito de auxilio a cualquiera que estuviera cerca cuando un ruido metálico a sus espaldas le congeló el cuerpo. Volteó y miró a un Gally y un Newt siendo devorados por un penitente. Ambos soltaban desgarrados gritos clamando ayuda. Alby podía sentir la vibración de los gritos en su piel. No pudo más, así que intentó correr pero le fue imposible. Sus pies estaban atados al suelo mediante unos ganchos de hierros imposibles de zafar. Miró las cabezas de Newt y Gally desaparecer en la boca del penitente y Alby gritó. Desgarró su garganta con un último grito que lo hizo despertar.

Levantó su torso de la cama quedando sentado. Su respiración era agitada y sentía que iba a morir si la detenía. Su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Observó a su alrededor y no vio nada porque estaba oscuro. Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás para recostar su espalda al respaldar de la cama y se inclinó hacia la derecha. Tanteó entre la mal confeccionada mesita de noche hasta que logró tomar la caja de fósforos. Sacó uno de estos y lo encendió en el costado de la caja. El cerillo prendió fuego al instante e iluminó muy poco ya que era una llama pequeña, aunque le sirvió lo suficiente como para encontrar la candela que estaba buscando, la cual estaba en la misma mesita. Encendió la vela y se recostó nuevamente sobre el respaldar de la cama. Bajó la cara a sus manos y la tapó. Alby notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas: claro, había llorado. Se las secó rápidamente y suspiró. Tomó la vela, que estaba sobre un trozo redondo de madera, y la movió con su mano a lo que la mano le daba. Debía saber si Gally y Newt estaban bien. Quitó la manta gruesa de su cuerpo con la mano libre y bajó las piernas. Las plantas desnudas de sus pies notaron instantáneamente el frío del suelo. Fue lo que menos le importó. Rodeó su cama y se encaminó a la de Newt, que era la que estaba más cerca. Apenas el rostro de su mejor amigo estuvo iluminado, Alby tomó un profundo respiro que le congeló los pulmones ya que el aire nocturno estaba muy frío. Alby le toco el lado izquierdo de su cara, que era el único que estaba descubierto, con el revés de su mano para luego, muy sigilosamente, acercarse a él y darle un beso justo en la sien. Cuando se separó, Alby sonrió y comenzó a alejarse. Tenía que ver desesperadamente a Gally. Con la candela aún ardiendo, Alby se acercó a la cama de su novio. El corazón se le estrujó de manera insoportable y sus piernas se debilitaron: Gally no estaba en la cama.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Dos lágrimas cayeron de su ojo izquierdo. ¿Dónde estaba Gally? Después del terrible sueño que había tenido, no podía evitar pensar lo peor. Nunca había soñado algo así, ni siquiera parecido. Podría significar algo. Y algo muy terrible.

Alby no esperó más. Así que corrió a su cama para sacar de debajo de ella los zapatos de montaña que utilizaban en ese lugar. Se los colocó tan rápido como le fue posible y corrió al sótano de la Finca para tomar un foco. Cuando encontró uno, salió del sótano tropezándose con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo y notó que el cielo estaba color azul marino, lo que significaba que estaba amaneciendo. Encendió el foco y caminó hacia todos los sitios donde podría estar Gally: la Sala de las Asambleas, la construcción de la nueva casa, la cocina… sólo le faltaba la Sala de Mapas.

A pesar de la densa oscuridad que llenaba el lugar, Alby se introdujo rápidamente al bosque. El foco ayudaba pero no mucho, ya que el bosque era bastante amplio. El silencio era intimidante. Lo único que lo rompía era el correr del río al fondo y las pisadas de Alby sobre las hojas. También uno que otro silbido de pájaro.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de Mapas, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Camino unos pasos más y entró. Para su desgracia, Gally no estaba allí, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención. El cajón largo de las sogas y los mecates estaba abierto y algunos de ellos estaban regados por la habitación. Era claro que Gally había tomado un trozo de mecate. ¿Pero para qué? Había algo en aquello que no le gustaba para nada. Algo estaba pasando y necesitaba darse cuenta.

Alumbró por toda la sala para ver si encontraba una pista. Cuando la luz alcanzó la mesa de las hojas blancas, vio un sobre recién hecho que tenía escrito algo encima con marcador negro. Alby se acercó con curiosidad y pudo ver que decía: "PARA ALBY". Era imposible que alguien le negara la indiscutible letra de Gally. Tomó el sobre inmediatamente y lo abrió. Adentro había una hoja bond doblada en tres partes para que pudiera caber en el improvisado sobre. La desdobló y comenzó a leer:

"Mi querido y amado Alby:

Lamento que esto tenga que pasar de esta manera pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frente. Alby, fuiste y sigues siendo una de las personas más importantes para mí. Desgraciadamente, no pude controlar los impulsos que ellos generaban sobre mí. Y por eso te causé daño. Alby, perdóname. De verdad, lo siento tanto. Odio tener que decirlo pero este romance entre tú y yo fue algo planeado. Ellos se encargaron de que yo fingiera estar enamorado de ti para una de sus pruebas. Nos estuvieron probando todos estos días de romance. Alby, me duele con todo el corazón y el alma tener que confesarte esto pero prefiero que lo sepas antes de que sigas demostrando tu amor a alguien que no lo merece. Soy un idiota por no soportar su manipulación. No quiero ser quien te recuerde un mal rato o, tal vez el que te recuerde el peor rato que has pasado acá en el Área. Así que me voy de aquí con un dolor muy grande por ser cómplice de sus atrocidades. Perdón por fallarte. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. –Gally."

Cuando Alby terminó la carta vio que tres lagrimones habían caído de sus ojos a la carta. Notó como una cuarta lágrima descendió desde su ojo izquierdo y se estancó en la mandíbula. Dejó la carta donde estaba y se sostuvo de la mesa con ambas manos, inclinando su cuerpo para adelante. "¿Qué demonios era todo eso?", pensó Alby, "¿Alguna clase de broma de muy mal gusto?". Alby sólo quería que todo fuera otra maldita pesadilla. Pero sabía que no era así.

Alby comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro cuando miró el cajón de las sogas.

-¡Mierda, no!- dijo casi gritando.

El moreno salió de la Sala de Mapas y corrió por el bosque buscando alguna señal de Gally. Llegó al río y lo vio. Al otro lado de la pequeña corriente de agua estaba su cuerpo guindando de la soga, la cual estaba amarrada a una gruesa rama. No quería decirlo pero sabía lo que pasaba: Gally se había ahorcado. Se había ahorcado por sentirse culpable.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Alby se quedó paralizado, sin respirar ni parpadear… en fin, sin realizar ningún movimiento. No podía creer que Gally hubiera hecho eso. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, cruzando el riachuelo.

Casi se cae al agua del susto cuando el cuerpo de Gally empezó a sacudirse. Corrió hacia él cuando vio que subía sus manos al cuello, donde la soga le apretaba tremendamente. Alby tiró el foco al río y tomó a su novio… bueno, falso novio, de las piernas y lo alzó. Estaba a tan sólo un metro del suelo, así que le fue fácil alzarlo para que pudiera quitarse la soga de su cuello. Cuando Gally pudo hacerlo, bajó las manos y Alby se dio cuenta de que ya se había zafado. Alby bajó a Gally lentamente hasta que logró acostarlo sobre una cama de hojas y musgos bastante húmedos, ya que estaban cerca del río. Alby miró, bajo la tenue luz del amanecer, como Gally respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alby con el corazón en la mano del susto.

-S… ss… Sí…- respondió Gally con carraspera; ya su garganta comenzaba a verse morada e hinchada por la presión que ejercía la soga sobre él.

De repente, verlo en ese estado, adolorido, casi mudo y sin poder respirar correctamente, lo llenó de ira.

-¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Eh? ¡Maldición, Gally! ¡Casi me matas de un susto y de tristeza!- gritaba Alby descargando todo su enojo y dolor en esas frases.

-Des… después hablamos- susurró Gally casi inaudiblemente.

-Tendrás que explicarme todo- le exigió Alby antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y de que salieran de ahí.

-Oh, Alby. Ahí estás- dijo Newt apenas lo vio entrar a la cocina junto con Gally.

Muchos ya se habían levantado para tomar el desayuno y Newt estaba entre ellos.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Desperté y no estabas en tu cama. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-¿Que si pasa algo? Newt, creo que puedo considerar hoy como el peor día de mi vida en este mugriento lugar- dijo Alby con decepción y amargura.

-Pero dime, ¿qué sucedió?- insistió Newt.

Observó que algunos de los habitantes estaban poniendo atención a la conversación mientras comían. Sabía que lo que más les llamaba la atención de todo aquello era Gally, quien estaba detrás de él con las manos tapando su morado y lastimado cuello. Condujo a Newt y Gally fuera de la cocina y los llevó a unos 15 metros del lugar, donde nadie los escuchara.

Ya instalados, Alby comenzó a contarle todo a Newt e incluso a Gally. Habló de la terrible pesadilla y cómo tuvo que levantarse para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Comentó como se sintió al darse cuenta que Gally, su supuesto novio, no estaba en la cama. Relató su búsqueda del foco y su inmersión en el oscuro y denso bosque. Contó lo de el cajón de las sogas y la carta de Gally, momento en el cual Alby lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros y le exigió una explicación cuando se le quitara la carraspera. Finalizó con el casi suicidio de Gally y notó la impresión en el rostro Newt.

-¿Qué Gally hizo qué?- gritó Newt y de inmediato Alby le colocó sus manos sobre la boca.

-Cállate, Newt. Nos vinimos aquí para que nadie nos escuchara y tú gritas- susurró Alby con enojo.

Después del regaño, Newt se tomó un minuto para procesar la información para luego decir:

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y supongo que tú tampoco- dijo señalando a Alby-. Así que esperaremos a que te recuperes de tu garganta, Gally, y hablaremos los tres. ¿De acuerdo?

Alby asintió al igual que Gally, pero a este último se le enrojecieron los ojos y bajó la cabeza. El moreno vio dos lágrimas caer y no pudo soportarlo. Se acercó a Gally y lo abrazó. Fuera la que fuera su relación ahora, siempre fueron amigos y eso no iba a cambiar. De repente, las manos de Gally se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda. Gally apretó fuertemente devolviendo el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar. Eran suspiros que demostraban la tristeza y la culpabilidad que sentía al haber hecho lo que hizo.

Durante su falso romance, Alby conoció algunos ámbitos interesantes de su supuesto novio. Entre los más significativos se encontraba el valor de la amistad y el amor. No podía abandonar a su amigo Gally por algo que no le había explicado. La verdad, Alby estaba muy confundido. No entendía todo aquello. Necesitaba una explicación y era ya.

-Bueno, chicos. Muy emotivo y todo pero debemos dejar que Jeff vea a Gally porque su cuello se esta poniendo peor- sugirió Newt separándolos y tomándolos de los hombros para dirigirlos al sitio donde Jeff, el médico, se encargaba de sanar las heridas de muchos en ese lugar. Era igual que ellos, un joven perdido en un lugar desconocido.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Jeff los dirigió a una camilla con sábanas blancas y limpias. Gally se acostó ahí y cerró sus ojos. Mientras Alby lo miraba detenidamente, Newt se acercó a Jeff para decirle que no se le ocurriera contarle a nadie. Jeff asintió y rodeó la cama para observar de cerca a Gally.

Newt tomó a Alby del brazo y le sugirió que los dejaran solos. Alby se dejó llevar por la insistente mano de Newt sabiendo que Gally, el hombre del que alguna vez se había enamorado, estaba en buenas manos.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

Todos los habitantes se encontraban en su hora de almuerzo. El sol pegaba directamente en el Área. La hierba quemaba si la rozabas. El suelo expulsaba un vapor caliente que empeoraba el clima.

Alby estaba harto de que los chicos se le quedaran viendo por las ojeras que le marcaban sus ojos. Ya había pasado tres días desde el incidente de Gally y no había podido pegar el ojo. Tenía ansiedad y nervios por saber la verdad. De qué se trataba todo aquello y por qué debía de ser así. Durante esos tres días, Alby se dio a la tarea de recoger la carta que había dejado en la Sala de Mapas para leerla una y otra vez. Pero por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba entender a quiénes se refería Gally con "ellos". Necesitaba saber que significaba verdaderamente él para Gally. Y, además, lo más confuso de todo: la supuesta manipulación que no sabe de dónde diablos salió.

El moreno se encontraba sentado en una mesa al fondo junto a Newt. Este también sabía lo de Gally, era el único habitante que lo sabía. Alby estaba seguro de que él no lo abandonaría ahora, que estaba tan confundido y decepcionado.

-Oye, Alby. Debes estar tranquilo. Veo que no has dormido nada y eso te afectará- dijo Newt preocupado por su amigo-. Vete a dormir un rato. Cuando Jeff le dé la salida a Gally yo te despierto y le pedimos que aclare todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Alby asintió y le sonrió a su amigo antes de levantarse. Salió de la cocina con la cabeza baja y sintió los rayos del ardiente sol chocar contra su espalda y nuca. Llegó a la Finca deseando un baño, pero el sueño le ganaba. Se deslizó en su cama y se durmió escuchando las risas y los gritos de los habitantes.

-Alby, despierta. Gally ya está aquí- dijo Newt, a quien se le escuchaba una pizca de curiosidad por saber la verdad.

Alby comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sentía los párpados pesados, lo que significaba que el sueño no había acabado. Sin embargo, intentó soportarlo porque necesitaba respuestas. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada y bajó sus piernas de la cama.

-Denme un minuto. Iré a enjuagarme el rostro- dijo con la voz ronca.

Tambaleándose un poco, llegó al descuidado lavabo al fondo del baño y abrió la llave. Se quedó unos segundos sintiendo el agua en sus manos. Cuando subió sus manos chorreando agua limpia a su cara y la humedeció, despertó completamente y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Gally les diría la verdad de su intento de suicidio. A pesar de que debería estar feliz porque sus noches no volverían a ser invadidas por el insomnio, no lo estaba. Sentía que la verdad sería peor que todos estos tres días de insomnio.

De repente, el pánico comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Alby. Su corazón se estrujó y la respiración se le aceleró. El aire no quería entrar a sus fosas nasales. Él no quería salir de ahí. No quería que Gally le dijera la verdad. La verdad casi siempre duele y a veces es mejor no decirla.

Cerró la llave y se acercó al umbral de la puerta. Vio a Gally sentado en una de las camas y Newt de pie en frente de él. Gally se tocaba el cuello débilmente, más bien se lo rozaba con la yema de los dedos. Es como si se acariciara, llamando a Alby para que le ayudara con ello. Pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba pero era imposible, ya que todo había sido mentira. Notó que Newt se rascó en la nuca y se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Esclareció su garganta antes de decir:

-Emmm… Necesito más tiempo. Cerraré la puerta.

-Claro, Alby- dijo Newt volviéndolo a ver-. Pero no te tardes más. Estoy muy ansioso.

Alby no respondió a eso. Sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta. Recostó su grueso cuerpo a la misma y cerró sus ojos. No podía creer que el momento de la verdad hubiera llegado. Deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre y esconderse de ella. Encerrarse ahí hasta morir de soledad. Sin que nadie lo molestara ni le preguntara el por qué de su estado de ánimo. Pero sabía que era imposible. Algún día alguien necesitaría ese baño e intentarían abrirlo. O simplemente preguntarían por él y sabrían que él esta allí. De igual forma, Alby sabía que debía enfrentar la verdad. Aunque le causara un gran dolor. Así que abrió sus ojos, tomó un respiro y se paró firme. Tomó un trago de agua del lavabo y cerró el grifo. Abrió la puerta y se encaminó a donde estaban las personas que más apreciaba en ese lugar. Newt se acercó a él y le cruzó la mano por los hombros para que avanzara más rápido.

-Alby, muévete. ¿Sí?

Cuando estuvieron todos frente a frente, Newt de pie y Alby y Gally sentados, cada uno en diferentes camas, la conversación comenzó.

-Ok, Gally. ¿Puedes decirnos que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Newt cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

-Espera, Newt. Tampoco puedes preguntarle eso. Es muy general- dijo Alby alzando la cabeza para mirar a Newt.

-Ok. Gally, tú decides que contar y nosotros hacemos las preguntas, en todo caso- reiteró Newt.

Gally comenzó a esclarecer su garganta. Alby supuso que aún le era difícil hablar. Podía ser que el daño causado por la soga sería irreversible. Esperaba que no fuera así. Gally abrió la boca para hablar y Alby se concentró en su voz, ya que no podía verlo a su cara.

-Bueno, no es por ser una mala persona, pero siento que esta conversación debería ser privada entre tú y yo, Alby- dijo Gally sin problemas con la carraspera de hace tres días y avergonzado por tener que echar a Newt de ahí.

-Está bien-dijo Newt cabizbajo, Alby sabía que quería escuchar las respuestas-. Entiendo- y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ya solos, el cuerpo de Alby se puso tenso. El aire se volvió más denso y le dificultó la respiración a Alby. No sabía como empezar. Así que se acercó a su cama, alzó la almohada y sacó la carta que Gally había escrito para él antes de intentar matarse.

-Mira- dijo Alby nervioso, sentándose nuevamente pero al lado de Gally-, necesito que me expliques todo, así que me basaré en esta… carta- señaló el papel-. Puedes empezar por decirme ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando?

-Alby, no podía. Tenía demasiada vergüenza. Tenía demasiado miedo de tu reacción. Ya te había causado demasiado daño. Preferí irme sin avisar. Era lo mejor. Así podía dejarte en paz y no dejarte sufrir más.

-¿Y tú crees que cuando leí la carta me sentí bien de que te hubieras ido sin avisar?

-No, Alby. Sé que pudo haber sido un golpe muy duro para ti. Pero no podía permitirme seguir causándote daño. No me lo perdonaría. Decidí irme porque me hubiera dolido ver tu cara al decirte el daño que te estaba causando.

-Bueno, que más da. Lo hiciste. Pero tengo muchas preguntas- dijo Alby mirando detenidamente la carta-. Me puedes decir ¿a quiénes te referías con "ellos" en la carta?

-Alby, me refería a los Creadores. Los que nos pusieron aquí. Estamos aquí por una razón pero no sé cuál es. Ellos están realizándonos pruebas para encontrar algo pero no sé qué es. La cosa es que ellos me controlaban y me hicieron tener una relación contigo.

-Entonces "ellos" nos han estado observando desde que aparecí yo el primer día- dijo Alby con amargura-. Ahora, me puedes explicar ¿qué quieres decir con pruebas, cuáles pruebas?

-Este lugar, el Área, el Laberinto, la idea de encontrar una salida, el trabajo duro de todos nosotros… es una maldita prueba. Y…- Gally agachó la cabeza- nuestro romance… fue otra de sus pruebas.

-Y ¿cómo sabías que era una de sus pruebas?- preguntó un curioso y dolido Alby.

-Pues, ellos hablaron dentro de mi cabeza. Era la voz de una mujer. Me decía que debía hacerlo y me amenazó con hacerte daño si no accedía a ser parte de la prueba. Tuve que aceptar para protegerte a ti. Alby, ellos saben como funciona nuestro cerebro. Así que durante todo este tiempo me estuvieron manipulando.

-¿Manipulando? ¿De qué manera?

-Ya te dije. Ellos me hablaban en mi cabeza y podían hacer que me moviera involuntariamente. Fue algo terrible para mí, porque no podía evitarlo. Era imposible. Yo me contenía de hacer lo que ellos querían hacer conmigo pero no podía- recordó Gally tocándose la cabeza sin control y hablando precipitadamente.

-Eso suena escalofriante. Pero está bien. Tranquilízate. Necesito hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Por qué dices que te duele todo esto si la culpa no es tuya?

-Alby, porque te quiero. Eres mi amigo y antes de que todo esto pasara eras una persona muy, pero muy importante para mí. Me duele porque no me gusta verte triste o deprimido. Tú muchas veces me diste ánimos de seguir adelante. Y no puedo agradecértelo haciéndote daño.

-Mmm, está bien. Una última pregunta, Gally. ¿Qué significo yo para ti después de todo esto?

-Alby, no quiero apresurar las cosas. Pero creo que en realidad sentí… algo muy fuerte contigo durante la… supuesta relación que tuvimos. Siento que podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Alby no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Lo último que pensó fue que Gally pudiera decir algo como eso. A Alby le dolía pensar que todo lo que pasaron fue falso. Que había entregado todo lo que tenía en vano. Por una maldita prueba que ni siquiera se sabía de qué se trataba. Con ese dolor en el corazón, su respuesta fue:

-Gally, pienso que deberíamos darnos un tiempo. No tomemos decisiones precipitadas. Yo aún tengo mucho dolor por todo esto que está pasando. Sólo dame unos días para pensar bien las cosas. Deseo con toda mi alma estar contigo de nuevo pero me duele… muchísimo- le dijo Alby cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos.

Gally se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía cuando esas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se acercó y le pasó los dedos por los pómulos para secar las gotas. Alby inmediatamente bajó la mirada. Pero cuando notó que Gally no le quitaba sus manos del rostro ni se alejaba de él, la alzó nuevamente. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un largo rato hasta que Gally comenzó a acercarse para besarlo. Alby quería hacerlo pero no podía. No en ese momento. Así que se levantó de la cama, apartándose de él y esclareció su garganta.

-Gally, ya te dije que me dieras tiempo.

-Alby, es que no aguanto más. Eres todo lo que quiero. Estoy seguro de mi amor por ti. Y ahora es real. Está saliendo de mi corazón.

-Ok, te creo. Pero sólo dame unos días y te daré la respuesta. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero entre más rápido mejor.

-Haré lo posible- finalizó Alby.

Con esto, salió de la Finca y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Se podía ver las estrellas comenzando a centellear. Por ahora, sabía que quería a Gally más de lo que se quería a sí mismo. Era un amor profundo y eterno que sabía que nunca podría olvidar ni esconder. Pero igual sabía que debía darse unos días para bloquear ese dolor y comenzar de nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Alby estaba en su cama al igual que todos. La noche estaba oscura y fría. Más fría de lo normal. Hace dos días que habló con Gally y, gracias a Dios, se ha apartado de él para que lo dejara pensar. Sinceramente, lo extrañaba mucho, pero era necesario. Tener a Gally cerca le impedía pensar, sólo le hacía querer actuar de inmediato. Era una persona débil cuando estaba a su lado. Así que se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

Durante los últimos dos días había intentado pensar en la relación que tuvieron Gally y él. Lo que habían vivido ambos la noche que estuvieron en la Sala de Mapas. El primer beso juntos. La organización de la fiesta, la cual, por cierto, era para mañana. Todos esos momentos se arruinaban cuando veía la imagen de Gally colgando de la soga en medio del bosque. Sabía que eso siempre seguiría recordándolo. Debía buscar la manera de evitarlo lo más que pudiera.

Mientras se revolcaba en la cama de tanto pensar, Alby sabía que su relación fue perfecta y hermosa. Romántica y candente a la vez. Pero no sabía si había un toque de Gally entre todo ese romanticismo o todo era parte de la manipulación. Quería que fuera la primera opción, que Gally hubiera puesto parte de todo lo que pasó.

De pronto, no quizo pensar más. Así que, en medio de la oscuridad, quitó sus sábanas de encima y su torso desnudo recibió la fría temperatura de la noche. Colocó sus piernas en el helado suelo, encendió una candela tanteando en la mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño. Tenía ganas de orinar y no podía aguantar. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al retrete, colocó la candela en la parte trasera de este y bajó su zipper. Cuando orinó siente un peso menos en su cuerpo. Sube su zipper y se enjuaga las manos. La repentina tentación de mojar su cara no lo dejaba pensar así que lo hizo. Algunas gotas siguieron su recorrido del rostro de Alby a su oscuro torso, provocándole escalofríos de buen gusto. Cerró el grifo y se recostó a la puerta cerrada.

Comenzó a pensar en la noche que Gally lo hizo suyo. La textura de los dedos de Gally sobre la morena espalda de Alby. Cuando clavaba sus uñas en ambas nalgas. Cuando Alby degustó el atlético cuerpo de Gally, sus abdominales eran de infarto. Jugaba con sus pezones mientras clavaba sus dedos en los brazos protuberantes de su falsa pareja. El cálido cuerpo de Gally rozando el suyo. Los movimientos incontrolables de Gally al hacerlo suyo y ni hablar del sabor que ese hombre tenía en su virilidad.

Instantáneamente, Alby llevó su mano derecha a su boca cuando recordó su primer beso con Gally en el bosque. Cerró sus ojos imaginando el momento. Luego comenzó a bajar. Cruzó el cuello, los pectorales, el abdomen y llegó a su bulto. Estaba en pantalón de mezclilla. A pesar de la tela, Alby pudo sentir su miembro semierecto. Los pensamientos habían generado que la sangre fluyera en su hombría. Con su mano, masajeaba su bulto y jugueteaba mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás de la excitación. En un momento que volvió a lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, la golpeó fuertemente con las tablas de la puerta. Se preocupó al principio de que alguien se hubiera levantado por el estruendo pero como nadie hizo ruido al otro lado de la puerta, no le interesó. Continuó su masajeo hasta que tuvo que sacar su pene del pantalón porque se iba a correr. Cuando supo que ya había acabado, subió su zipper y…

Ya está, ahí estaba la respuesta. Gally era el elegido. Se había masturbado pensando en él porque lo quería. Además, el destino los había unido. Los Creadores se encargaron de dar el primer paso. Todo fue falso al principio, pero el destino los unió nuevamente mediante el sueño. Claro, la pesadilla que había tenido lo despertó para que fuera a buscar a Gally. Su interior se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro. La pesadilla le permitió llegar a tiempo para salvarlo de morir por algo que no cometió. Por algo de lo que la culpa lo estaba matando. Estaba más claro que el agua: Gally y Alby estaban destinados a ser felices juntos. Se lavó la mano derecha que tenía llena de semen y sonrió al espejo que tenía en el frente. Abrió la puerta y no pudo ver nada. La oscuridad habitaba cada milímetro del espacio. Tomó la candela que tenía en el baño y la transportó hasta su objetivo: la cama de Gally. Movía la candela de un lado a otro para comprobar si todos los habitantes estaban dormidos. Y, en efecto, todos estaban inconscientes e incluso roncando. Llegó a la cómoda cama de Gally. Por dicha, esta vez él sí estaba allí. Miró atrás una vez más para verificar que no hubiera miradas acosadoras y se volvió a Gally. Se veía como un niño dormido. No pudo soportar la ternura de su rostro. Colocó la candela en la mesita de noche que le pertenecía a Gally y, sigilosamente, alzó las cobijas para meterse a dormir con él. Desafortunadamente, el frío le golpeó el torso desnudo a Gally y lo despertó antes de que Alby pudiera sentarse en la cama.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!- dijo Alby confundido, ya que sabía que la sorpresa se había arruinado.

-¿Alby? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Gally también confundido pero por la oscuridad, ya que el cuerpo de Alby tapaba la tenue luz que radiaba la vela.

-Sí, soy yo. Y no estas soñando- susurró Alby.

-Wow. ¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó Gally entusiasmado.

-Sí, he decidido que estoy bien contigo y que siempre lo estaré. Gally, los Creadores nos unieron como una prueba para su beneficio, pero el destino se encargó de que estuviéramos juntos.

-Y eso, ¿a qué se debe?- interrogó Gally con cara de frustración.

-¿Recuerdas la pesadilla de la que te hablé? ¿La que tuve antes de encontrarte a ti?

-Sí, como olvidarla.

-Pues bien. El destino puso esa pesadilla ahí para que yo fuera a rescatarte. Nunca había soñado algo así. Así que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Oh, tienes razón. No lo había visto de esa manera. Pero, mira. Alby, si requieres más tiempo para pensar yo te lo puedo dar- dijo Gally bajando la mirada.

-No, Gally. Ya no quiero pensar más. Quiero estar contigo.

-Alby, hablo en serio. Tal vez estés un poco confundido y…

Alby no lo dejó terminar. Tomó la barbilla de Gally, la mantuvo a la altura de su cara y lo besó. El calor de los labios de Gally recordaron a Alby lo mucho que se querían y lo perdido que estaba al intentar pensar en esos dos días. Le recordó por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo y se había privado de aceptarlo. Le recordó que el amor todo lo puede y que iban a luchar con cualquiera que intentara separarlos, así incluyera los Creadores. El beso continuó, cálido e íntimo, fuerte y reconciliador. No pararon hasta encontrarse sin respiración.

-Gally, te amo. Y te escogí a ti por sobre todas las cosas desde el día que me diste esta pulsera.

-Alby, yo también te amo. Pero no te puedo decir cuanto porque ni el infinito alcanza para medir lo que siento por ti.

Alby sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos de cucharita, Gally abrazando a Alby; demostrándose amor eterno.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX

Alby abre los ojos. La mañana azota el Área de una manera deslumbrante. El Sol comienza su día dando calor a los habitantes e iluminando cada rincón del lugar. Alby se siente muy feliz. Anoche había dicho sí a su relación con Gally. Era justo que el amor venciera. Era justo que se dieran una oportunidad. Era justo que vivieran sus vidas sin sentirse culpables por lo que decían los demás. De por si, se había dado cuenta que los chicos se habían enterado de su relación con Gally. Supuso que todo salió a la luz el día que fue a buscar a Gally a la construcción y los constructores los vieron besándose. Al parecer, todos lo tomaron muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, era el líder de ellos. Y tampoco es como si fuera afectar en algo a los demás con la toma de decisiones. Al contrario, era un beneficio para su buen humor diario.

Tomó un largo respiro. Había olvidado apagar la vela en la noche y se había derretido por completo. La ventana pegada a la par de la cama de Gally dejaba entrar la luz del brillante día. Alby no cabía de la felicidad. No se habían movido durante la noche, así que seguían en posición de cucharita. Volteó su cabeza para ver a su ángel. Estaba aún dormido. Siempre había soñado con despertar a su pareja con un beso. Y ahí tenía la oportunidad. Se volteó completamente con cuidado de no despertar a Gally. Acercó su rostro al de su novio y juntó sus labios en un fresco y matutino beso. Como Gally no respondió al instante, comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca del otro. Entonces su amor respondió haciendo lo mismo. Ahí comenzó un beso intenso y romántico del que no quería separarse. Al final, tuvo que hacerlo por lo mismo de siempre: falta de oxígeno. Se miraron fijamente por un largo rato y Gally rompió el silencio y la intensidad del momento.

-Vaya manera de despertar- tenía un tono ronco porque eran las primeras palabras del día.

-Y así seguirán siendo, amor-le aseguró Alby.

Gally sonrió y se dieron otro beso. El beso siguió hasta largo rato. Así que Alby comenzó a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de Gally. Adoraba el plano abdomen de su pareja, por lo tanto, degustaba como niño con juguete nuevo ese preciado cuerpo que se le había permitido tener. Los pectorales los manoseaba y apretaba constantemente. Gally tampoco se quedaba atrás. El beso era tan intenso que este no pudo soportar bajar su mano al bulto de Alby, que ya parecía una carpa de circo. Gally masajeó suavemente por encima del pantalón de mezclilla. Por efecto, el miembro de Alby comenzó a crecer. Alby soltaba gemidos entre los besos gracias al profesional masajeo de su pareja fiel. Ese indicador le permitió a Gally seguir con el movimiento. Pero no soportó mucho antes de soltar el botón y bajar el zipper del pantalón. Jugó con su bulto por encima del calzón blanco mientras Alby, por su parte, clavaba las uñas en la amplia espalda de su amor. Arañaba como loco esa belleza de la naturaleza. Deseaba a Gally con cuerpo y alma. Sabía que no podían hacerlo ahí, ya que en cualquier momento entraría alguien y los vería.

Repentinamente, se separó del beso y vio a Gally nuevamente como si el beso siguiera dándose. Este no había separado su mano del bulto de Alby, por ende, seguía masajeando. Cuando Alby habló, la voz le salió entre gemidos de la excitación.

-Ga… Gally… ¿qué te… parece una… cogida matutina?- jadeó.

-Me parece buena idea, Alby. Pero dime. ¿Te gusta este nuevo método de amanecer?- le dijo, tomándole el pene con fuerza.

-Ahhh, ¡Gally!- casi gritó Alby-. Me encanta.

-Vamos al baño. Necesito terminar con esto- dijo Gally comenzando a agitarse.

Quitó las sábanas que tenían encima y le dio paso a Alby que estaba en la orilla de la cama. Luego salió él. Alby comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación para llegar al otro lado, donde se encontraba el baño. Casi se asusta cuando Gally lo tomó de un brazo y lo volteó, quedando frente a frente. Su novio lo rodeó con sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a besarlo. Se habían detenido en medio pasillo para que se dieran un beso pero ¿por qué? Entonces lo comprendió cuando Gally tomó fuerte la cintura de Alby y lo alzó para llevarlo alzado. Alby se prensó al cuerpo de su amor cruzando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Mientras el beso seguía y las lenguas jugaban en sus bocas, Gally comenzó a caminar al baño. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el no tan estrecho lugar. Cuando la cerró tras de sí, Alby se intentó bajar pero Gally no lo dejó. Alby no sabía por qué no lo había dejado bajar, pero lo entendió cuando Gally se acercó a la pared más cercana y lo pegó a ella. Alby estaba entre la pared y el fornido cuerpo de Gally. Disfrutaba al máximo estar en esa posición. La presión de ambos cuerpos era tremenda. Ambos sentían sobres sus prendas inferiores, sus bultos de longitud considerable. Mientras se besaban en esa posición, Gally comenzaba a hacer movimientos exagerados y muy sensuales en el cuerpo de Alby, lo cual elevó la excitación del moreno y, por supuesto, la de Gally. Ambos estuvieron así durante unos largos minutos, acariciándose, tocándose, besándose y experimentando, hasta que Gally lo bajó de su cuerpo. El beso no terminó. Al contrario, era más intenso. La saliva corría por ambas bocas y ambos degustaban el sabor del otro. Mientras tanto, Gally aprovechó para bajar su mano al ya abierto pantalón de Alby y retomó la labor que estaba haciendo en la cama con él. El pene estaba más erecto que antes. Estaba caliente. Aprovechó el candente momento e introdujo su mano debajo del calzón de algodón de Alby para tomar la hombría de su novio. Alby, instantáneamente, soltó un gemido que erizó la piel de Gally. Ese electrizante sonido que salió de la boca de su novio lo llevó a sacar el pene de su escondite y lo comenzó a masturbar. Alby ya no podía seguir con el beso. El perfecto movimiento que realizaba Gally con su mano, no le permitía controlar sus labios. Alby solamente podía sentir el movimiento que Gally hacia con los labios de él sobre los suyos. Alby quedó extasiado cuando Gally comenzó un movimiento más rápido con su mano. Gritó cuando el semen salió expulsado de su miembro. La mano de Gally quedó cubierta del líquido blanco. Ambos sudaban como chancos pero no les importó. Debieron esperar un tiempo antes de hablar, ya que ambos estaban muy cansados. Él primero fue Gally.

-Esto ha sido lo más caliente que he estado y he vivido en toda mi vida- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tienes toda la razón. Es bueno recordar viejos tiempos- afirmó Alby con la respiración más normalizada.

-Deberíamos repetirlo más seguido, ¿no crees?- cuestionó con una mirada seductora, imposible de contenerse.

-Sí, pero por ahora… ¿qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?- le preguntó con una mirada más sensual que la de Gally.

-¿Bañarnos juntos? ¡Wow! Eso sí que sería extraordinario- dijo Gally emocionado, como alguien que acaba de ganar la lotería.

Claramente que sería extraordinario. Alby sabía que la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI

Al principio, el agua de la ducha salía tibia por el calor del sol, pero luego se puso fría. No tan fría, pero lo suficiente para degustarla en ese día tan bochornoso. Alby jugaba con el agua mientras esperaba que Gally terminara de quitarse su pantalón y calzón blanco de algodón.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Vio a Gally poniendo su pantalón encima del retrete. Cuando se volteó, Alby lo comenzó a mojar. Gally se tapó con sus brazos, pero no era suficiente. Así que solamente se tapó el rostro y empezó a acercarse a Alby con una mirada amenazadora. Alby intentó pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared que tenía detrás pero Gally ya estaba ahí para atraparlo. Las carcajadas resonaban a lo largo del angosto cuarto de baño. Gally pegó un grito grave cuando tocó el agua fría. Cuando se acostumbró al agua, Gally tomó a Alby por la cintura y le dijo:

-Te amo.

-Yo más- fue la respuesta del moreno.

Y con eso comenzaron una sesión de besos románticos. Claramente, no eran tan románticos como besarse bajo la lluvia, pero para ellos el romance no necesitaba de un lugar ni de un momento específico. Para ellos, el romance estaba en sus corazones, en sus almas. No importaba en las circunstancias en que se encontraran, el amor viviría de cualquier forma. Ambos sabían que ni siquiera la muerte se salvaba de la lucha que podía dar el amor. ¿Quién más que ellos para afirmar que el amor todo lo puede?

En un momento muy candente de los besos, Alby aprovechó para arrinconar a Gally en una pared, alejándolo del agua, para degustar de su cuerpo. Alby sabía que su novio era un adonis griego. Y estaba agradecido con los dioses del Olimpo por habérselo enviado. Ni siquiera sabe de donde conoce a los "dioses griegos", pero algo recordaba. Debió haber conocido de ellos antes de llegar ahí.

Instantáneamente, Alby usó sus manos para jugar con el cuerpo esculpido de su estatua griega. Primero tomó la cabeza de Gally con fuerza para presionarla contra la suya, avisándole que no la apartara mientras hacía su trabajo. Bajó sus manos lentamente hasta que las estancó, por unos segundos, en los gruesos hombros de su amada pareja. Luego, bajó las manos a los bíceps de infarto que tenía Gally. El placer de tocarlos y apretarlos, le provocó un gemido y un mordisco en el labio inferior de Gally. Obviamente, no fue un mordisco doloroso, sólo lo suficiente para generar más placer en la pareja. No podía parar de admirar esos bíceps. De hecho, fue tanta la tentación con esos brazos que separó sus labios de la boca de Gally para unirlos a esa parte. Los lamió, los besó, e incluso succionó hasta dejar zonas moradas en la piel. Estaba seguro de que era su parte favorita del cuerpo de Gally y como tal debía disfrutarla más de la cuenta. Además, con esos brazos, recibía cariño de Gally mediante abrazos.

Cuando logró dejar de lado esa exquisita parte, volvió a los labios de Gally. Siguieron compartiendo sus bocas mientras Alby continuaba con el disfrute del cuerpo de su novio. Ahora le tocaba el turno a los pectorales. Para su sorpresa, los pezones ya estaban duros. Con tanto placer era obvio que sucedería, pero a Alby ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Sus manos jugaban con los botoncitos rosados y presionaba cada pectoral con fuerza. Como Gally era sumamente blanco, era fácil enrojecer su piel. Y por la manera en que Alby apretaba su pecho, era notable el rojizo desde un avión. De por sí, Gally no se quejaba ni emitía ninguna señal de dolor. Al contrario. En un momento dado, para evitar tener sus manos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Gally alzó una de ellas y la colocó encima de la mano de Alby, obligándola a presionar más fuerte. Alby sólo se dejó controlar.

Por otra parte, Gally, con la otra mano, jugaba con las redondas nalgas de Alby. Pero el moreno estaba tan concentrado en su manoseo que olvidó el placer que le generaban las manos de Gally cuando las posaba ahí. Se dejó llevar por el tacto profesional de su hombre. Mientras tanto, decidió bajar sus manos al abdomen de Gally para disfrutar de esa parte tan llamativa de su cuerpo. Los definidos músculos que conformaban su abdomen eran de infarto. Alby deseaba morderlos y lamerlos hasta que se acaban, pero prefería la boca de Gally. El beso continuó mientras Alby pasaba sus dedos sobre las divisiones de los cuadritos y Gally jugaba con sus nalgas y, por ratos, su entrada ya no virgen.

Estuvieron así un largo instante hasta que Gally empujó a Alby a la pared contraria y se separó del beso para decirle:

-Alby… Prepárate porque te voy a demostrar cuando te amo.

-Estoy listo- dijo Alby mirándolo a los ojos.

Gally le sonrió antes de un último beso. Comenzó a bajar de los labios de Alby a su cuello, luego el pecho bien formado y el abdomen moreno, hasta que llegó al dotado miembro de Alby. Gally miró hacia arriba para ver los ojos de Alby. Este tenía una mirada seductora. Una mirada cautivadora y llena de lujuria. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Alby le dio el aviso tan esperado:

-Gally, estoy listo. Te amo y esto es un regalo para mí- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Entonces prepárate para conocer la gloria- le avisó Gally.

Una última sonrisa fue lo que le dio Gally a Alby antes de introducir el pene de Alby en su boca. El moreno gimió con fuerza y Gally comprendió que estaba conociendo la gloria.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII

Alby estaba en la gloria. El placer que la boca de Gally le provocaba lo tenía extasiado. Pareciera como si hubiera practicado porque era experto en el tema. Era tan profesional que Alby sentía espasmos en todo su cuerpo cada segundo que Gally jugaba con su miembro.

El moreno bajó su mirada a donde estaba Gally y lo vio saborear su pene. Gally lo sacaba de su boca para tomar un respiro y masajear con su mano el manjar que tenía frente a su cara. Lo observaba por unos segundos mientras tragaba saliva y luego lo volvía a introducir en su cavidad bucal. Saboreaba y saboreaba y seguía saboreando. Alby no era inmune al placer que provocaba la lengua de Gally al rozar su pene. Sabía como utilizar ese músculo para humedecer su miembro y para darle placer, tocando su parte sensible.

La excitación era tanta que Alby no pudo más. Tomó a Gally por su claro pelo y le ayudó a moverse a la pared opuesta a la que estaba, pegando su cabeza a la pared. Alby lo miró y le dijo entre jadeos:

-Abre la boca.

Gally obedeció y sus labios carnosos se abrieron. Alby observó su pene y lo agarró con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda estaba apoyada a la pared en la que estaba recostado su novio. Sacudió su miembro un par de veces y luego se acercó lentamente a la boca de su amor. Cada vez se iba acortando más la distancia entre los dos. Cuando la hombría de Alby rozó el labio inferior de Gally, el moreno soltó un gemido casi inaudible. Gally lo miró a los ojos mientras Alby continuaba forzando a su oscuro miembro a entrar en esa hermosa boquita que tanto gusto le daba besar. Introdujo el miembro lo más que pudo y lo sacó de pronto. Quería jugar con Gally. Quería dejárselo en su boca y cuando estuviera degustándolo, sacarlo. Le gustaba ver la cara de Gally pidiendo más. Así que él le daba más. Inesperadamente, volvía a introducirlo en la boca del otro. En un momento dado, Alby se dejó llevar por la excitación y dejó que su pene entrara completo en la garganta de Gally. Este tuvo arcadas pero lo soportó. Incluso a Alby le pareció ver que le gustó. Lo confirmó cuando le pidió que lo hiciera nuevamente. Pero Alby trató de otra manera.

Soltó su mano de su miembro erecto a mil, y la colocó junto a la otra en la pared. La punta de su pene apuntaba directamente a la amplia boca de Gally, por lo cual no necesitaba la mano. Comenzó a acercarse a la cavidad bucal de Gally y dejó que entrara sola. La sacó y la metió nuevamente. Así se mantuvo por un largo rato. Alby no podía parar. Era como si le estuvieran suministrando una droga muy fuerte y era su adicción. Claro, eso era lo que pasaba. Gally era su adicción. Una adicción de la cual se sentía a gusto y disfrutaba como una botella de agua en un desierto árido. Gally era la droga que lo mantenía lejos de los problemas cotidianos del Área. Una dosis de éxtasis por día era suficiente para pasar feliz por una semana.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo practicándole sexo oral, Alby notaba cuando Gally chocaba, en muchas ocasiones, la frente y la nariz contra su abdomen. Le introducía su pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Aunque al principio fue difícil por las arcadas, Gally supo lidiar con ellas hasta que dejaron de aparecer. Ahora únicamente pedía que no se detuviera. Gally sólo cerraba los ojos y degustaba ese manjar matutino.

Por otra parte, Alby tenía los sentidos a flor de piel. Principalmente el tacto. La cálida boca de Gally sobre su pene se sentía tan excelente, tan genial; el agua del tubo caía en picada sobre su espalda y lo empapaba. Sentía esa deliciosa combinación: caliente por el frente y frío por detrás. El aire tibio también se complementaba con todo esas sensaciones alrededor. Todo el ambiente hacía el momento memorable.

Inmediatamente, bajó la cabeza para poder ver el trabajo que hacía su novio. Ya no le bastaba solo con sentir su boca, sino que también quería ver como era el proceso. Su mirada se topó con un Gally rojo, del esfuerzo que hacía al introducir completamente el pene del moreno. Era un poco más pequeño que el de Gally, el cual era enorme. La diferencia no era mucha. Pero el caso era que Gally estaba atarantado con el miembro de Alby y paraba sólo algunos segundos para respirar cada cierto tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque estaba deleitando ese trozo de carne que le habían ofrecido, aunque no duró mucho antes de que los abriera. Gally se dio cuenta de que Alby lo estaba viendo. No sabía por qué razón lo hacía pero le gustaba esa mirada encima. Era como si Alby estuviera vislumbrándose con el excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, Gally alzó la mirada y Alby no se contuvo. Chorros de líquido masculino se desprendieron del pene de Alby, atragantando a Gally. Por supuesto, a Gally no le quedó más remedio que tragarse lo que había expulsado Alby, ya que este no sacó su miembro hasta que acabó. Aunque al final se dio cuenta que no sabía tan mal.

Los gemidos de Alby inundaron la habitación del baño con gran estruendo hasta que se calló. El moreno comenzó a moverse lentamente para atrás y recostó su cuerpo en la pared contraria, o sea en la que estaban antes de que Alby empujara a Gally. Su pecho se levantaba y descendía; el oxígeno entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Por otro lado, Gally estaba aún en el suelo retomando el aire. Sintió unos restos de semen descender lentamente por su labio inferior pero no se lo quitó. Más bien, hizo todo lo contrario. Se levantó con dificultad por haber estado tanto tiempo agachado y sosteniendo todo su cuerpo en sus piernas flexionadas. Se acercó lentamente al cansado Alby, esquivando apenas el chorro de agua fría. El moreno bajó la cabeza, ya que la tenía recostada en la pared, y miró a Gally. Este, por su parte, levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y la acercó a los restos de semen en su labio. Pasó su dedo encima de su labio, embarrándose del líquido espeso y lo llevó a su boca. Muy sensualmente, lo degustó viendo la inédita expresión de su novio. Saboreó el dedo hasta que lo sacó limpio, tragó y se acercó a su amor, quedando a unos 3 centímetros los labios de ambos.

-Debo decir que esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. He probado el néctar de los dioses. Esto es por lo cual estoy contigo, Alby. Eres todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir en este lugar.- dijo Gally sonriendo y con seguridad de que eso era lo que quería.

-Te amo, Gally- fue lo único que dijo Alby antes de eliminar los 3 centímetros de espacio que había entre ellos.

Los labios de ambos se tocaron y el beso comenzó con lengua directamente. Otra ronda de besos inició y se prolongó hasta que decidieron bañarse en serio. Alby se metió a la corriente de agua que caía de la ducha y disfrutó por unos segundos el agua fría. Se quitó para darle campo a Gally, quien dudo durante por un momento pero Alby lo jaló de un brazo hasta que quedó debajo del agua. Rieron un poco y luego Alby cerró el tubo. Este tomó el jabón que estaba en una pequeña tabla sostenida a la pared. Con sus manos mojadas, aprovechó para humedecer el jabón hasta que quedó resbaladizo. Ya teniendo el jabón listo, con espuma suficiente, se acercó a Gally y comenzó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su estructura corporal era perfecto. Y pasar el resbaloso jabón por el esbelto cuerpo fue una fantasía hecha realidad. Pasó sus manos lo más lento y sensual que pudo, siempre con la mirada conectada a los ojos de Gally. Enjabonó su pecho, su abdomen, sus deliciosos brazos y llegó a las piernas. Era obvio que tenía que agacharse así que se emocionó. Y lo hizo. Comenzó a enjuagar sus pies y entre los dedos. De ahí, inició un recorrido ascendente por todo lo largo de sus tonificadas piernas. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero Gally podría ser corredor. Dejando de lado ese espontáneo pensamiento, siguió su labor de baño compartido. El jabón iba cubriendo la piel blanca del amor de su vida. El olor a bosque del jabón había impregnado toda la habitación de baño. Le trajo recuerdos muy candentes. Claro que sí, sumaba bosque, más Sala de Mapas, más noche…

-Oye, Gally… ¿El olor de este jabón no te trae viejos recuerdos?- le pregunta Alby con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa amplia.

Lo vio analizar y pensar por unos segundos.

-Creo que… la Sala de Mapas- dijo Gally dudoso pero al final cayó en la cuenta de su primera vez con él.

Alby le asintió con emoción y continuó con el jabón. Los muslos eran tan perfectos y musculosos que deseaba quedarse ahí, agachado, manteniendo su peso con los pies, admirando las piernas de ese hombre, de su hombre. Pero debía lavar todo su cuerpo. Cuando termino con las piernas, se dio cuenta que debía seguir con el miembro protuberante de Gally. Miró hacia la cara de su novio mientras este le decía con su mirada que siguiera adelante. Alby sonrió y tomó sin remordimientos el pene de Gally. Este reprimió un gemido, tapándose su boca.

Alby sabía que si seguía un rato más en esa posición, no podría levantarse. Así que alzó su cuerpo sin soltar el miembro de Gally. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos mientras Alby movía su mano con el miembro agarrado. El moreno sabía que solamente debía enjabonar y seguir con el resto del cuerpo, pero se le hizo imposible contenerse. Siguió su profesional movimiento hasta que decidió besar a Gally. Se unieron en un deslumbrante beso, íntimo y candente. Mientras tanto, la mano oscura de Alby masajeaba el erecto pene de Gally dando un sentido diferente al beso.

Estuvieron así durante largos minutos hasta que Alby hizo su movimiento final y Gally gimió fuerte entre besos. No le dio tiempo para ver cuando las contracciones de semen empaparon su mano. Era obvio porque el líquido seminal era caliente. Y el agua del chorro era fría. Sentía el sabroso y dulce aliento de Gally en la boca suya con los gemidos que soltaba. Era muy excitante. Se separaron y Alby se deshizo del miembro de Gally. El moreno le sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿También conociste la gloria?- le interroga Alby con una mirada sensual.

-¿La gloria? Tú me hiciste conocer las estrellas, mi amor- le contestó Gally con toda la pasión que pudo.

El moreno casi llora de la emoción pero se contuvo. Simplemente se acercó a Gally, lo besó y volvió a tomar su pene para lavarlo bien después de la espontánea masturbación. Cuando terminó con la gigantesca hombría de su hombre, Alby empezó a enjuagar la amplia espalda del más alto. Pasaba el jabón lentamente mientras el beso seguía, cada vez más intenso. Ya Alby podía decir que temía que sus labios se gastaran. Se les iba a gastar la saliva. Pero no le importó. Él solamente quería vivir ese momento.

La espalda de Gally era otro atributo que Alby admiraba de él. Era tan amplia que si se sentaba a su lado y le ponía la mano en los hombros, no podría tocar el hombro que estaba más lejos. Como le había pasado la noche que lo vio en la cocina y casi le había dicho que tenía una cara… ¿hermosa tal vez? Fue el día que los llevó a todo eso. Pero bueno. El tema es que la espalda de Gally era perfecta. Continuó lavando bien hasta que comenzó a bajar a las bien formadas nalgas de su novio. Masajeó, jugó, enjabonó y restregó muy bien su trasero blanco para después pasar a lo que había entre ambas nalgas. Gally comenzó a gemir entre su boca otra vez. Alby comenzó a excitarse otra vez, pero no les duró mucho porque…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¡Maldición! ¡Alguien está tocando la puerta!- dijo Gally en un susurro, separándose del beso y pelando los ojos como si hubiera visto algo tenebroso.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían durado allí? No sabía, pero estaba seguro de que habían durado bastante. Era obvio que tanta acción les haría perder la noción del tiempo. No sabían que hacer. Estaban entrando en pánico.

Estaban en problemas.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII

(El final)

-¡Hey! Quien sea que este ahí adentro, ¿podría apurarse? Necesito hacer del 2- dijo un habitante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alby sabía que en otro momento eso le daría risa, pero precisamente ahí, en la situación que estaba, no. Estaban atrapados. No tenían salida. Pensó algo rápidamente y dijo:

-Emmm, ¿puedes ir al baño de arriba? Es que me estoy bañando y acabo de entrar.

-Está ocupado- dijo el otro.

-Emmm- no se le ocurrió más que decir.

-Dile que vaya al servicio de la cocina- le sugirió Gally a Alby, casi cuchicheando.

Alby se lo dijo y este respondió con un "está bien" apenado. Debía de tener prisa para pedir de tal manera el baño. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, comenzaron a reírse. Tanta tensión los había dejado congelados y no sabían si reían por nervios o por lo que dijo el habitante anónimo.

Cuando acabaron de reír, Gally habló con su voz grave para decirle a Alby:

-Creo que es mi turno de lavar tu cuerpo.

-Adelante- dijo Alby dando un paso hacia Gally para entregarle el humectante jabón.

Gally lo tomó sin espera y observó el cuerpo moreno de Alby para degustarlo con la mirada. Era hermoso en todos los sentidos y formas. Tenía una estructura tan proporcionada. Era perfecto.

De repente, Alby comenzó a reírse nuevamente pero era claro que Gally no sabía por qué. Así que le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- no pudo contener una sonrisa que se asomó a sus labios.

-Es que… me da mucha risa verte así. Todo… lleno de… espuma- dijo Alby entre risas.

Gally se miró a sí mismo y un ligero ruido de risa escapó de sus labios. Estaba cubierto completamente de espuma blanquecina, a excepción de ciertas partes. Alzó la vista y Alby estaba conteniendo un poco de risa.

-Ríete, no tengo problema- dijo con una sonrisa-. Me toca darte tu baño matutino.

Gally acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, pero esta vez no se besaron, sino que Gally se concentró en hacer su trabajo. Ya los habían interrumpido una vez, podrían ser dos veces. Lavó y lavó y lavó. Restregaba con su mano cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amado. La espuma florecía y se abría campo entre la mano de Gally y el cuerpo de Alby. El silencio era incómodo. Sólo era interrumpido por el chapotear del agua en el suelo y el rechinar de la espuma en la mano de Gally.

Alby dejó volar su mente. Sus pensamientos se posicionaron en el día en que llegó ahí. El maldito, pero ahora bendito, día que había aparecido en esa caja. Empapado de pies a cabeza. En aquel oscuro momento lo único que tenía era… miedo. Sí, el miedo y la soledad. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido. De ser un simple adolescente temeroso de su destino, con miedo a morir en cualquier momento, al líder de los Habitantes, al enamorado más grande del Área, al hombre que alguna vez le temió a la soledad de sus primeros días ahí y ahora se sentía la persona más acompañada del planeta. Estaba muy confiado de sí mismo. Estaba muy satisfecho del papel que había tomado en el lugar, de lo significativo que era para todos, a pesar de su orientación sexual. Sabía el temor que tenía al principio de revelar quién era realmente. Ahora estaba orgulloso de haberse aceptado a sí mismo. De haber elegido su destino por encima de lo que los demás dijeran. De hecho, se sentía feliz de la aceptación de todos sus amigos. En un principio, no pensó que fuera a pasar de tal manera, pero así fue. No entendía que pasaba en realidad. Era como si nada en ese sitio quisiera verlo triste o deprimido. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Parecía como si felicidad fuera su segundo nombre. No era normal. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Por lo menos de lo que podía recordar. Y sólo recordaba su tiempo en el Área. Podía estar feliz por todas esas cosas. Pero había algo que le hacía sonreír día a día, sin importar las circunstancias: Gally. Gally. Sí, Gally. Era la respuesta al cincuenta por ciento de su felicidad. Gally simplemente se había convertido en su mano derecha. Era el que estaba a su lado siempre, además de Newt, claro. Pero con Gally era diferente. Era su pareja, era su novio. Era su amante. Y vaya que era bueno en eso. Pero sabía que su relación no estaba basada solamente en sexo, sino en amor. En diálogo. En comprensión. Cuando Gally y él eran simplemente amigos, siempre se ayudaban en todo. Ahora, durante su fuerte relación, no había cambiado nada. Un ejemplo de ello era la fiesta…

Sí, la fiesta.

La fiesta…

¡Maldición, la fiesta!

Se separó de las húmedas manos de Gally y lo miró horrorizado.

-Gally, maldición. ¡Hoy es la fiesta!

-¿En serio? ¡No lo creo! ¿Cómo lo pudimos olvidar?- respondió sorprendido de que hayan distanciado semejante evento de su mente.

-Rápido, terminemos de bañarnos antes de que vengan a buscarnos- propuso Alby con prisa, sabiendo que Newt sería el primero en llegar a buscarlos.

Ambos se metieron al chorro de agua que caía del tubo y disfrutaron del frío que este emanaba. Alby quitaba el jabón del cuerpo de Gally y este hacía lo mismo con el cuerpo del otro. No se besaron porque un beso hacía la diferencia entre si los descubrían o no. Intentaron no dejarse llevar por su deseo de pareja y lograron bañarse lo más rápido posible. Salieron del cubículo del baño para comenzar a secarse y vestirse. Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron y se dieron cuenta que no había nadie allí. Bien, estaban a salvo de chismes.

-Alby, ¿quieres más carne?- le preguntó Sartén con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, Sartén. Sabes que me encanta- le respondió Alby con una sonrisa más radiante.

-Toma, aquí tienes.

-Gracias, Sartén.

Alby comenzó a alejarse de la cocina de Sartén para acercarse al jolgorio que se armaba en esa noche. Sí, la oscuridad ya había robado el espacio que le tocaba al Sol en ese día tan reluciente. Unas antorchas habían comenzado a arder alrededor de una montaña de leña y hojas secas que habían encontrado los habitantes para la enorme fogata de esa noche tan significativa. En la tarde, cuando el Sol clavaba sus rayos sobre los habitantes, la alarma de la Caja comenzó a sonar. Era obvio que el Novato de ese mes estaba por llegar. Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo joven que le desgraciarían la vida. La tensión se hacía presente entre todos los presentes. Era hora de ver quién había llegado, a quién le habían preparado la fiesta.

La Caja subió y la pesada puerta se abrió. Cuando la luz logró entrar en el pequeño cubículo, todos observaron al joven que había llegado. Desde donde se encontraba Alby podía ver que el chico era alto, a pesar de que estaba sentado. Tenía una piel blanca pero a la vez un poco bronceada. Su rostro era bastante atractivo, del cual destacaban sus ojos color café claro, sus labios perfectamente delineados y con cierta sensualidad en ellos, y para finalizar se podía recalcar su hermosa nariz, podía decir que era única en su existencia. También le era fácil decir que el chico era delgado pero lo suficientemente atlético para poder tocar.

Maldición. Los pensamientos de Alby se estaban yendo muy allá. El chico no le gustaba ni mucho menos. Sólo lo describía. Ya tenía a su Gally, y con eso era más que feliz. De por sí, ya sabía que no se podía separar de él porque, como era el Novato, debía mostrarle el lugar y contarle un poco sobre lo que se encargan de hacer. Sabía que Gally no se pondría celoso porque él no era así. Estaba tranquilo por ese lado, pero intranquilo por el Novato. Sabía lo horrorizado que debía estar. Él, más que nadie, recordaba perfectamente esos primeros días ahí. El chico estaría igual.

Alby no temió darle el recorrido por el Área, brindarle lo necesario para alojarlo en el lugar e intentar hacerlo recordar algo. Era casi imposible que recordara algo pero igual debía de intentarlo.

Durante el resto del día, lo dejó con Chuck. El regordete niño lo ayudó a ubicarse un poco y pudo ver, de lejos, como establecían una cercana amistad. Eso le emocionaba mucho. Cuando los habitantes estaban felices, él estaba aún más feliz.

En ese momento, Alby salió de sus pensamientos para chocar dulcemente con la vida real. Sabía que era hora de incendiar la enorme fogata, así que llamó a varios de los muchachos para sostuvieran las antorchas. Era hora de iniciar la verdadera fiesta. No se contuvo más y gritó:

-¡Láncenlas!

Alby vio como los haces de fuego volaron al cúmulo de troncos y hojas secas para formar una llama tan gigante que iluminaba toda el Área. Era posible ver cada rincón del perfecto cuadrado en el que vivían, pero cuando el fuego bajó, era inevitable convencerse de que la oscuridad se tragaba la luz.

Estaba feliz de todo lo que estaba pasando en esa fiesta. Ver a los habitantes felices lo hacía regodearse de la emoción. Era obvio que con la deplorable vida que llevaban, sabían como ser felices con lo que tenían. Y eso valía más que cualquier cosa en ese lugar.

¡Wow! ¡Cómo disfrutaron de esa fiesta! Alby sabía que todos se habían divertido. Incluso el Novato, Thomas. Sí, así se llama. Recordó el nombre después de un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Gally. Por error fue seleccionado para jugar a forcejear contra Gally. Thomas logró derribarlo en una ocasión, pero obviamente Gally quería revancha. Así que con una zancadilla lo botó haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo. Entonces, emocionado, se levantó diciendo que su nombre era Thomas. Lindo nombre.

Ahora Alby se encontraba camino a su cama en la Finca. No avanzó mucho hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo volvió. Era Gally con su rostro ensombrecido por las llamas relucientes de la aún viva fogata. Se veía siniestro pero no le quitaba el atractivo.

-Alby, ¿me acompañas un momento? Es que no tengo sueño y quisiera pasar un tiempo contigo antes de dormir.- dijo Gally en un tono dulce.

-Claro, Gally. Vamos.- le dijo Alby tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a otro sitio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Gally un tanto ansioso.

-No sé, sólo estoy yendo a algún sitio que no sea la Finca.

-Ok. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Sala de Mapas?

-Me parece bien. Vamos- dijo Alby decidido.

-Pero, Alby. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahí? Es que ahí hay… muy malos recuerdos y no quiero que los recordemos y arruinen nuestra hermosa noche- dijo Gally, bajando la cabeza y respirando profundo.

Alby instantáneamente se paró frente a él para detenerlo y decirle:

-Mira Gally. Si te estoy llevando a la Sala de Mapas es porque estoy intentando que ambos superemos el pasado. Sabemos que ese lugar nos recuerda eventos muy terribles, pero tampoco podemos escondernos de él toda la vida.

Gally alzó la mirada y lo observó. Estaba tan sereno que no podía entender si lo que estaba diciendo Alby era verdad o mentira. Un destello en los ojos del moreno le hizo comprender que no había nada de juego o mentira en lo que decía. Entonces le agradeció de la mejor manera que podía y sabía hacerlo: besándolo. Alby respondió y cuando el beso se acabó, continuaron su marcha al sitio indicado previamente.

La Sala de Mapas estaba inmersa en la oscuridad. Por dicha, a medio camino, Gally recordó que debía de estar oscuro entonces se devolvió por unas antorchas. Todo estaba en orden, así que solo sacaron unas mantas y se acostaron en el suelo. Gally se acostó primero y utilizó otra manta a modo de almohada. Alby recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Gally y podía escuchar su corazón palpitar. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, Gally mirando el techo de ramas con enredaderas y Alby observando de lejos el cajón de las cuerdas. Recordaba el día que encontró a Gally ahorcado. Era muy doloroso para él, pero se sentía feliz de que una prueba como esa la hayan podido superar. Fortalecía aún más lo que significaba su relación y la confianza entre ambos. No se arrepentía ni se sentía mal de todo lo que habían pasado. Ahora entiende que las cosas pasan por algo.

-Gally, ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy feliz de nuestra relación y de todas las complicaciones que hemos tenido en ella.- dijo Alby muy serenamente.

-Yo también. De alguna u otra manera nos hemos percatado de nuestros errores y hemos logrado remediarlos a nuestra manera. Esta relación me ha llevado a otro nivel que yo no conocía. Sinceramente, significa mucho para mí que esto, lo nuestro, esté pasando. Y más ahora en este periodo tan feliz.- responde Gally muy feliz, casi riendo.

-Te amo, Gally. Eres la razón de mi existir. Por ti, me he convertido en la persona que soy hoy.- le confesó Alby alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú has hecho de mí la persona alegre que nunca fui. Me has quitado de encima tristezas y estrés. Has sido mi salida de emergencia de muchas horas de cansancio. Has hecho de mí un Gally completamente nuevo.- le dijo finalmente Gally para acercarse a darle un cálido beso.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron un segundo y se trasmitieron amor por sus ojos. Luego, Alby volvió a caer sobre el pecho de Gally y este le rodeaba el cuerpo con su brazo. Estaba cálido. El moreno alzó su mano para ver su pulsera, el símbolo de su amor. PROPIEDAD DE GALLY. Claro que era así. Gally era suyo y él era de Gally. Y sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a ser así.

Se quedaron dormidos ahí, felices de su nueva vida y encantados de iniciar una nueva sesión de amor carnal mañana por la mañana.


	24. Epilogo

Epílogo

(Minho POV)

No podía creer lo que veía. Parecía que estuviera en un sueño. El sol hacía que el paisaje a su alrededor se viera como espeso y nebuloso. Estaba casi seguro que el recorrido que había hecho ese día no lo había dejado aturdido para que tuviera alucinaciones. Se pellizcó fuerte sobre su brazo derecho: no estaba soñando. Era algo real. Él era real.

Minho salía del laberinto para entrar al Área. Faltaba bastante para que las puertas se cerraran, tal vez media hora o una hora aproximadamente. Había sido un camino largo. Estaba harto de seguir haciendo lo mismo. Todos los días salir a buscar algo que, para él, ya era inexistente: la salida de ese maldito lugar. Claro, que con semejante belleza de la naturaleza tenía motivación suficiente para buscar una salida inmediatamente.

Podía describirlo como sumamente atractivo. Eso era lo principal. Era alto, delgado pero atlético. Tenía buenas piernas y ni hablar de su trasero. Su rostro era hermoso, perfecto. Tenía unos ojos color café tirando a miel que enamoraban a cualquiera, su inexplicablemente hermosa nariz le hacía querer morderla, y sus labios que, humedecidos por su lengua, le hacían querer besarlo. Era tremendamente indefinible lo que sintió cuando lo vio. El cansancio desapareció por completo. La energía volvió a su cuerpo. No sabía por qué ese chico le causaba tanto… bienestar. Necesitaba saber que era lo que tanto le causaba curiosidad.

Pasó a su lado con Ben, el corredor con el que salía al laberinto, y lo pudo ver más de cerca. ¡Dios! No tenía palabras para expresar lo guapo que era el chico nuevo. El Novato más sexy que había llegado. Sabía que lo de Newt ya lo había superado. Le dolió mucho al principio, pero estaba listo para afrontar las consecuencias de su rompimiento. ¿Lloró? Sí, y mucho. Pero tal vez eso había sido lo mejor. Ahora era un hombre libre. Y el Novato también.

Minho se encargaría de que esa soltería no ocupara más lugar en la vida del Novato.

 **Fin de la primera parte**


End file.
